Deep Ink
by Avalon-Shiranui
Summary: It's been 2 months since Evelyn & Jack. Nothing could be worse, Bobby thinks, until a familiar face appears with plans of her own. Now he's faced with a Mercer he can't seem to get away from—and a love he just can't ignore. Sequel to "Real Tattoos"
1. Chapter 1

**Avs**: Revised.

_**Deep Ink**_

_By Avalon Shiranui_

**Chapter One**

Snow had packed in thick around the salted and shoveled path leading to the nicely rebuilt front porch. No more bullet holes, no more shattered glass and pelted brick splattered across crumbling sheetrock and scratched linoleum or splintered wood. It had taken months to restore the house after that day, but Evelyn would be proud at their hard work.

With the sun just coming through the morning Detroit bog, Bobby Mercer smiled up at the house as he leaned against the shovel. Whistles of the factories blew across the city, and he puffed up his chest in satisfaction. Another day, another new start. He took a deep breath of the chill, thrust the shovel into the snow bank, and walked inside.

Angel and Sofi sat on opposite sides of the kitchen table, ignoring each other again as Angel read the paper and Sofi filed her nails with a pouted lip. Bobby smirked at them and frisked the fridge for a drink. "Anything interesting in the world, little brother?"

Angel flipped the page without looking up. "You're runnin late to work so Jerry's gonna kill ya?"

Bobby grinned but shrugged. "You're probably right." He couldn't resist adding fuel to the fire as he drank from the milk carton. "Better dump La Vida Loca quick before ya run outta money for my funeral."

"Shut up, Bobby!" Sofi hissed, snapping her pout and glaring eyes on him.

Angel passively flipped another page then quirked an eyebrow and sat up. "Well I'll be damned. Check this out." He lifted the paper off the table and folded it to the one section, putting on his announcer voice. "'Rose Scythe's near decade of films has led her to become one of the most desired screenplay writers in the country. Even without her good looks and popularity, Scythe's masterpieces couldn't be denied even by legendary critics Siskel and Ebert.'" He threw his head back and gave a joyful laugh. "She really did it! The she-devil!"

"Fantastic," Bobby droned, took another swig, and slammed the fridge. He had gotten used to hearing her name, even saw a few of her movies, but the last thing he wanted to do was stroll down memory lane. "I'm goin to work. I wanna see the chica gone when I get back!"

Sofi glared again, and Angel pretended not to notice either of them as he flipped to another article.

* * *

The factory was already in full motion by the time he arrived. No sense hurrying now, so he headed to the break room for coffee. There was just enough for one cup, and he inhaled the smell before putting the mug to his lips.

Then it was up his nose as Jeremiah slapped him upside the head. "What the hell is this?"

"What, Jerry?" Bobby wiped the coffee from his face, slung his hand irritably, and exited toward his work station.

"You're late!" Jeremiah chastised, following suit. "_Again_!"

"You know what they say, Jerry. Better late than never," Bobby shrugged.

"A damn hobo probably said it, which is what you're gonna be if you roll in late again, ya hear me?"

"Yeah yeah."

"I'm serious, Bobby."

"Put a sock in it, Jerry, I heard ya, now get the fuck on and make yourself useful. I got work to do." He sat the mug on a table and slipped out of his jacket.

"I'm watching you." He pointed a threatening finger, but Bobby just waved him off.

Jeremiah made a fuming retreat, and Bobby chuckled in his throat. Good ole Jerry. He missed the days of running around town causing mischief with his brothers, but time had changed all of them. Jerry had a business to run, not counting the never-ending task of being a father. Angel and Sofi were as much trouble as always, fighting left and right, but Angel had a job now, too, as a mechanic.

And Jackie, well…

Bobby had to admit, he admired Jerry sometimes. Balancing a hands-on job like this, putting up with a wife, and loving his kids 24/7 was a full-time job, but Jerry did it well. Everybody had always said he would make something of himself.

Bobby pulled his goggles down over his eyes and began working. Kids were something he was good with but never had a reason to pursue any of his own. There was always the small fact that he couldn't find a woman he'd be willing to commit his life to.

* * *

Bobby tightened his gloves and pounded his fists against the biting cold. Jeremiah locked the factory gates behind them then smacked his shoulder. "Headin home?"

"Nah," he shrugged. "Thought I'd go see Jackie for a little while."

Jeremiah nodded. "Want me to come with you?"

He shook his head. "I'd like to talk alone."

"Aight. I'll see ya tomorrow." He clasped his brother's hand, patted his shoulder, and climbed into his SUV. "Stay outta trouble." They both smirked and Jeremiah drove off. Bobby got in his own car and headed to the cemetery.

He never liked the place, not that they were supposed to be popular tourist attractions, but he'd learned to appreciate it recently. His family was buried there or walking around town, so there was some comfort in it now that hadn't been there before. He pulled into the cemetery and parked the car.

Damn it was cold. As he trudged the snow for the familiar graves, he wondered for a second if maybe he should've brought flowers then shrugged it off. Jack would have found it weird anyway. He smiled as the graves came into view.

A woman was there. She crouched down, balancing herself on the front of her feet, and arms rested on her knees with the fingers laced together. Her wavy, dark hair was loose down her back, and she didn't shiver in the frosty breeze. Even bent down, he could tell she was small beneath her jeans and coat. Her hand was bare as it pressed over Jack's name, her black nails contrasting the powder-covered stone.

Bobby quirked an eyebrow and slowly approached. "Excuse me?"

The woman stirred and glanced over her shoulder at him, her hair flipping back over her thin shoulders.

He stopped.

She had bangs now, covering most of her pale forehead, but those amber brown eyes still sparked against the sunlight. She looked older, aged well into a woman he recognized but didn't know. Her perfect pink lips turned up into a pleasant smile he still had memorized. "Bobby." Her voice was exactly the same, even if she sounded nervous.

Bobby struggled with words for only an instant then blinked and responded coolly, "Damn."

She stood and shrugged her arms. "You always said we'd see each other again."

"I was bullshittin," he replied truthfully, but he knew his face was more perplexed than angry. "What're you doin here?"

She cleared her throat hesitantly and motioned at the grave. "Jerry called me about Jack. Took me a while to make it out, but I had my reasons." She paused then shrugged awkwardly. "Better late than never, right?"

"Seems to be the excuse of the day." God he wanted to be mad right now. Viciously angry, ready to wipe that pleading look right off her sweet face, showing it after all this time.

But he couldn't. He was relieved to see how well she had done for herself.

"You look good," she spoke, reading his mind still after all these years.

He nodded uncomfortably. "You too." She did. Even better than before.

Rose glanced around, searching for words, then met his gaze again. "There's uh, another reason I'm here, and, you probably won't like it, but it wasn't really my decision."

He furrowed his brow, still too stunned to be suspicious. "What're you—"

"_Mom_," moaned a clear, high voice.

Bobby's face fell, almost horrified at the voice, then snapped his eyes over his shoulder and spotted a little girl shuffling clumsily toward them. Her thick, curly brown hair hung down her back just like Rose's, and she focused near-black eyes on him. She went around him to Rose but kept his gaze with her own curious stare. She looked like Rose: same nose, same cheeks, same hair. But her eyes, those dark, dark eyes, and her lips—they belonged to someone else.

"Mom," her small voice came again. "Is this Daddy?"

Bobby's eyes snapped to Rose, who avoided his gaze and nodded at the back of the girl's head. "Yeah, baby, that's him."

The girl stood on her tiptoes and squinted at his blanched face then nodded. "He has my eyes. And my big forehead." She did!

Rose hid a smile behind her hand and crouched beside her. "Grace, honey, I need you to go back to the car now."

"But _Mom_," she wined, turning her full attention to Rose. The break snapped him out of his trance, and he closed his gawking mouth. _His_ child? "It's lonely sitting in the car by myself! Do I have to?"

"It's just for a little while longer, sweetie."

Grace glanced suddenly at the tombstone and beamed. "Is this Uncle Jack?"

Rose smiled at it. "Yeah, baby. That's your Uncle Jack."

Grace's smiled dwindled, and her disappointment made her look even more like him. "I wish I could've gotten to meet him."

"Me too." Rose ran a hand through the girl's hair then stood. "Go back to the car. I'll be there soon." Grace glanced at Bobby again, who quickly looked away, then shuffled back through the snow. Weird! Even her walk was the same!

"I gave her a choice." Rose's voice tore his eyes off the girl down to the snow. "Before she turned ten, whether she wanted to see you or not."

He couldn't think fast enough. He had a daughter? For almost ten years? A daughter with Rose? No, no, no! This was too fast! "You know she'd be better off not knowing me," he growled, now finding the will to be angry. Why was she doing this?

"Do I?" There was weakness in her voice, and he looked up to see it in her smile. She was scared, but not of him. "I didn't tell you about her cause I figured you didn't wanna be a father…and I didn't want her first visit with you to be in a jail."

"Been keeping tabs on me?" Even with her fear, his anger grew. Fueled it, even.

"Jerry, actually. He calls me sometimes." Seriously? His own brother was in on this?

She took a shaky breath and used a fake smile. "I wanted her to see you, too. I think she deserves the choice, and so do you."

"You call this a choice?" he bit. "Coming here and just throwing this on me?"

She took another breath then continued. "She took your last name, ya know. Law officially says she's a Mercer."

"A fucking piece of paper doesn't make her mine! How do I know you didn't—"

"I was never with anyone else before Grace was born!" she snapped back. So she had since Grace? The thought pissed him off even more. "There's no doubt she's yours!"

Bobby hissed and glanced over his shoulder. Grace had her rosy face pressed up against the car window, grinned sheepishly, and ducked out of sight. He turned back to Rose. "Now what? She's met me. After this, what are you expecting to happen?"

Rose shrugged. "I dunno. Jerry invited us to stay for the next week or two, and I've arranged for Grace to attend school here till further notice."

Bobby groaned and shook his head. "This isn't a good time to come back into my life."

"Grace deserves a chance to be daddy's girl, and you deserve a chance to be daddy," she retorted. "Turn it down if you want, I can live with that, but I want you to make sure you know what you're refusing. Before you miss out on another good thing."

He advanced one large step, close enough now to glare straight down into her eyes. "I _had_ a good thing."

Her jaw tightened, and his mimicked the action as her proximity began to seep in. "We do what we have to for our family, as you well know. And whether you like it or not, Grace _is_ part of your family." She ducked around him and marched off.

He bit his lip, turned to watch her go for the second time in his life, and kicked the snow as the car drove away. He swore and leaned over Jack's grave, listening to the wet tires dissipate into the wind and carry her further away. His eyes lingered on the engraving glaring back at him, and he straightened. "Better not be laughin, ya fairy."

* * *

Shit! Shit shit shit! What the hell had she been thinking? Of course Bobby wouldn't accept them, even if she had spent the last ten years raising the child of the same dumbass she'd pinned over since high school! Damnit, damn, damn!

She smacked the steering wheel impulsively then took a deep breath and pressed her hand over her mouth. God, she had so longed for this moment, for him. Goddamnit!

Rose took a shaky breath and glanced back at Grace, who watched her sympathetically. "I'm sorry, baby. Did you bring your backpack?"

"Yes, ma'am." Grace held up her pink bag then leaned forward in her seat. "Did Daddy hurt your feelings?"

"No, no I'm okay, sweetie." She smiled reassuringly. If Bobby didn't want them, fine. Luckily, Grace was home schooled the past few months, so going back to L.A. wouldn't be a big deal.

"Does Daddy not want me?"

Rose checked the rearview mirror, and Grace had sunk back into her seat, head drooped. She quickly pulled the car over, unbuckled her seatbelt, and turned to her. "Gracie baby, look at me." Grace slowly complied. "Your daddy wants to be with you, I promise. It's me he doesn't want."

"But why?"

"Well," she shrugged. "It's complicated. But he would never reject you, ever. Family's very important to Daddy, and he'll love you just like I do. Okay?" Grace's eyes lowered, but Rose tapped her beneath the chin. "You believe me?"

Grace paused then nodded. "Of course."

"Good." She smiled reassuringly then patted the passenger seat. "Wanna ride shotgun?"

Grace blinked then beamed. "Can I?"

Rose motioned her up, and Grace eagerly crawled up into the seat. "Safety first."

The girl buckled her belt quickly then threw her arms up. "Let's go!"

Rose giggled and started the car but stopped as she checked the rearview mirror. Another car bolted down the stretch of icy road but, instead of passing, zipped in behind them. "Sweetie, stay here." She stepped out and furrowed her brow as the other driver opened his door.

Bobby got out, and she flushed with surprise. He strode quickly toward her and blurted, "Dinner."

She blinked several times. "What?"

"You and Grace," he answered firmly. "Come and have dinner at Jerry's house. I'll invite Angel and Sofi, too."

Rose hesitated. She couldn't let herself get giddy over this, but he was obviously dead set on the idea. So she nodded slowly. "O-Okay."

"Okay?" He lifted his eyebrows questioningly, and she nodded more resolutely.

"Okay."

He nodded too and began stepping back. "Okay." He glanced once at the car, actually smiled, and turned to leave.

Rose glanced back then and caught a glimpse of Grace grinning out the driver's window before ducking away. Rose got back inside without a word and stared at the dashboard. Her heart was beating so fast, she thought it could break through her chest. Did this mean he—?

No. No, she couldn't let herself jump to conclusions.

"He wants you, Mom."

Rose whipped sideways and gawked at her beaming daughter. She couldn't help but laugh. "I can't believe you just said that!"

* * *

Bobby stampeded up the stairs, slammed his door shut, and collapsed onto the bed. He buried his face in a flat pillow and started swearing and yelling at full force. Goddamn, what the fuck was he thinking? One minute, he'd been rid of them, and the next, he was inviting them to fucking dinner! Jesus! But thinking about Rose leaving him again, with their daughter she'd raised alone for so long…

Fuck! Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuuuuuuuuuuck!

The door slowly creaked open, and Angel stuck his head inside. "Bobby, you're scaring me."

He chucked the pillow into Angel's face then flipped over on his back and stared anxiously at the ceiling. "She's here."

"Who?" Angel asked, opening the door wide but keeping his distance.

"Scythe."

"Scythe…?" His eyebrows shot up, and he pointed. "Rosie? No shit? Damn, how's she doin?"

"She has a daughter."

His face dropped. "Oh." He moved awkwardly then walked closer and smacked Bobby's arm. "Whateva, man, another guy ain't nuttin to get pissed over."

"She has _our_ daughter," Bobby retorted. "Mine and hers. _She's almost ten, for fuck's sake_! And to make matters worse, for some stupid ass reason, I invited them to dinner tonight at Jerry's."

Angel eagerly pulled up a chair and perched beside his brother, who now massaged his temples. "And what's the problem?"

"What the fuck're you talkin about, man?" Bobby looked horrorstricken at his brother. "Are you fucking listening to me at all? This is a disaster! I don't know what the hell to say to either of them! Ya shoulda seen me! I could make better conversation with a buncha faggot cops!"

"Not necessarily. This could be a great chance for some serious rekindling."

"She's a Hollywood director, Angel, you read it this morning. Our lives are totally different—"

"Now ya sound like someone on Opera, drama queen." He ducked under Bobby's swing and stood. "Hey though, tell me seriously, she as hot as her pictures?"

Better. Jesus Christ.

* * *

Jeremiah swung the door open and grinned hugely. "Well hey there, Supastar!"

Rose laughed and patted his back as he wrapped both arms around her shoulders. "Hey, Jerry." They pulled back, and she guided Grace in front of her. "Meet the infamous Gracie."

Grace threw out her hand and winked up at him. "Grace Mercer. Nice to meet ya, Uncle Jerry."

Jeremiah laughed and accepted the gesture. "Good to finally meet you, too. Your Mom say nice things about me?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she answered, tucking her arms innocently behind her back.

Rose bonked her head then ushered inside. "Sorry, Jerry. Somehow she acquired Bobby's people skills."

"Combined with your brains? Must be a charmer." He led them into the already occupied dining room where everyone sat around a full and nicely set dinner table. "Hey yal, the stars of the show have arrived."

Angel and Sofi sat together on one side of the table while Jeremiah and Camille occupied the other. Bobby sat at one end, leaving her sitting opposite him while a small table had been set for Jeremiah's two cute girls.

Grace waved as everyone stood. "Hi! I'm Grace Mercer." They all smiled, and Sofi even waved back, but an awkward silence followed.

"Hey, Gracie," Rose spoke softly. "Why don't you go sit with Daniela and Amelia? Get to know them better."

"Okay!" She eagerly skipped over to them, and the girls started up giddy chatter.

Rose approached her seat and hugged Sofi on her right. "It's been so long."

"Too long," Camille replied, reaching over and squeezing her hand.

"You owe us movie premiere tickets," giggled Sofi.

Rose nodded affectionately at Angel and they all sat down. God this tension needed major relieving. "I thought you two would've gone on and gotten married by now."

Angel choked on his drink, but Sofi scoffed. "Give it time." Rose suppressed a laugh as the others smiled at Angel's terror.

"So what are your plans for the upcoming year?" Camille asked pleasantly. "Any new projects?"

Rose shrugged as she scooped food onto her plate. "There's two movies lined up to be filmed, and I have about seven new script ideas. The boss men are really pushing me to hurry along, but I think it's all makin pretty good time. Gracie's got some auditions coming up for musicals, too."

"She sings?" gasped Sofi, pressing her hand excitedly over her chest.

"Very well. It's time-consuming, but we still manage to get her to a few hockey practices." Bobby's eyes lifted interestedly, and Angel and Jerry exchanged smiles.

"She likes hockey?" Sofi tilted her head. "Weird combination."

"Dad got her into it when she was little," she explained.

"How is the old man?" Angel asked.

Rose took a breath and lowered her eyes. "He died last year."

Everyone stopped and looked at her as she forked her food. "Sorry," Angel mumbled. Then that awkwardness came back.

Rose cleared her throat and stood. "Will you all excuse me?" She quickly stood and escaped the house. The frost of Detroit stung her face for a few moments before she drowned her mind elsewhere. This was a bad idea. Everyone was so uncomfortable except the kids. Maybe she should just leave.

"_Don't be such a wuss._"

Rose glared to the side then froze. A familiar figure stood only a few feet from her with spiked hair and a fresh smoke. "Jack," she whispered.

Jack took the cigarette between his fingers and breathed out before smiling at her. "_California turn ya into a pansy or what?_"

"No," she replied hotly. "Why the hell would I be afraid?"

"_Why the hell would you run away otherwise_?" Jack chuckled as she curled her lip. "_Dealing with us can be hell, I know. But remember what you said: Grace deserves this chance._" He pointed at her, wagging his finger like a dog's tail. "_But don't delude yourself into thinkin this isn't about you, too._" Like she could. Every face was a constant reminder. He inhaled again on the nicotine then trailed his eyes to the street. "_And be careful._"

Rose followed his glance and met the gaze of a man across the road. He sat in the backseat of a running black SUV clearly worth a pretty penny, and his graying hair made his silver blue eyes menacing as he spied her over the top of his window. She knew him, somehow, from somewhere in the past. His hair hadn't been gray then but still light. Blonde, maybe? Light brown? Maybe even—

Red!

Her eyes widened at the realization, and he rolled up his window. It was him! It had to be!

"Rosie?"

Rose jumped and faced the house as Bobby came out. "Yeah?"

"What're you doing?"

Rose turned her head, but Jack and the car were gone. "Nothing. Just thinking."

Bobby clasped her elbow, and she spun in surprise. He looked slightly concerned. Had her feelings showed so clearly? "You all right?"

She was, now that he was so close and worried about her. "Yeah, I'm good. I guess I'm just not sure what to say to everyone." She scoffed and crossed her arms as he dropped his hold. "At least Gracie does though, huh?"

"Yeah, she seems like a talkative kid." He seemed to think poorly of his word choice because he added quickly, "Nice." Rose nodded as they stared at each other. She was not really sure what to say from here, and obviously Bobby didn't either. Honestly, she was just glad to be near him.

He cleared his throat suddenly. "Look uh, talkin about Gracie, I was wonderin if maybe you guys'd like to come out to the rink and watch us play? In California it's all indoor, right?"

"Yeah." Rose smiled approvingly. "I think that'd be great. Gracie can put you in the place other _men_ haven't been able to."

Bobby's eyebrows flew up, knowing a challenge when he heard it. "Is that so?" She lifted her eyebrow challengingly, and he smirked. "Wanna put some leverage on it?"

"Sure."

"Okay," he accepted eagerly. "If I win, you gotta make me real home cooked meals until you leave cause I can't take Sofi's cookin anymore. And if _you_ win—"

"I'll tell you when I win." Rose smiled slyly and held out her hand. "Deal?"

Bobby eyed her suspiciously but grinned then accepted her grip. "You're on."

Well, if all other conversation failed, at least he could still be baited.


	2. Chapter 2

**Avs**: Revised.

**Chapter Two**

She'd finally gone home. The conversation had gotten better, the awkwardness quickly killed by elaborate stories and excessive prying questions. It was all thanks to Camille and Sofi, who had a knack for breaking anyone into an environment. Rose had laughed so much, her hair fell back and forth over her shoulders so often, those eyes met his so unreadably that there had barely been a moment his own gaze diverted from her. She was beautiful, gorgeous even, but there wasn't anything to make her stand out beyond the normal standards of fine-looking women. So why did he think she was the most attractive woman he had seen in his life?

But he needed her gone before he could approach Jeremiah. Delicacy wasn't his strong point, but he knew well enough than to confront his brother's secrets in the midst of a rare good evening with a face from the past.

When she waved bye, however, and Grace hugged Daniela and Amelia, Bobby was the first one in the kitchen with Jeremiah. "You've got a lot of secrets from me these days, Jerry."

Jeremiah turned off the sink faucet and rubbed the sponge through the soapy water then over a dirty plate. He glanced at Bobby without the slightest discomfort or suspicion. "We've always had secrets, Bobby. If this is about the cinnamon in the biscuits—"

"I'm not talkin about food," he cut off. He wasn't especially fond of cinnamon and definitely noticed it in the biscuits, but it hadn't entered his mind to complain. "Why didn't you tell me you were in contact with them? Shit, better yet," he added as calmly as he could manage, but they both knew that nonchalant pissed off way he talked about sensitive topics. He took the clean plate from Jeremiah and wiped it down with a towel. "Why didn't you tell me I had a fucking kid?"

Jeremiah shrugged. "You were never around, and Rose wanted to keep it private until her and Grace were ready."

"Ya still shoulda told me," he chastised, taking the next dish.

Jeremiah stopped and turned his head on him. "Look, Bobby, I get why you're upset. I'd be mad, too, if I was in your position. But Grace really put herself on the line to come out here, to see the father she's never known, a father who didn't know she existed let alone cared the first thing about her. And Rose sacrificed a lot to bring her, risking her reputation and career, her kid's feelings, on the single hope that you might care even the slightest bit about what you two once had."

"I don't need a lecture, Jerry." He knew perfectly well what they once had. Shit, if she hadn't left all those years ago, who knows how their lives would have turned out? Part of him was bitter about their differences, how she left him and made something great of herself while he was left behind to scrap for whatever life he could manage to keep a grip on.

But another part of him was more optimistic. He wasn't sure why or what for, but it kept his manners up and his suspicions low. Part of him was still attached to what used to be.

"All I'm sayin is that maybe you should focus a little less on what you missed and a lot more on what the hell you plan to do from here."

He looked up at his brother, who watched him with understanding eyes as he leaned his hands on the sink. Important truth about Jeremiah: every opportunity to better one's self was an opportunity worth pursuing. And maybe he was right—for once.

"Jerry!" Camille called from the living room. Jeremiah wiped his hands on his pants then smacked Bobby's arm and walked out.

Bobby crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the counter. Try and see things from Rose's perspective. That's what Ma had said then. Maybe Jeremiah was trying to tell him the same thing.

Then his straightened. "Hey! Camille! What's with the cinnamon biscuits?"

* * *

It never ceased to amaze her how the Detroit sun could be so bright and amazing yet the air be so bone-chilling she lost connection with her ears in under a minute. Grace didn't share her view, apparently, as she jumped out of the car then spun on Rose coming around the front.

"This is it, Mom! The big day!"

Rose smiled. Grace hadn't been in a real classroom since first grade, so her excitement was a little contagious. "Try not to overshadow _everyone_ your first day, okay sweetie?"

"I make absolutely no promises!" She beamed and made a fist between them. "Heaven and Earth!"

Rose made a fist as well and pressed it against Grace's. "Show them what you're worth." It was a line from the first movie she directed, an independent film Grace had fallen in love with when she watched it at 2AM while Rose was asleep. It wasn't altogether inappropriate for children, but Rose doubted Grace really understood it yet. Still, ever since, she stuck to the phrase like a personal motto.

Grace gave Rose a quick hug around the waist then zipped about and bolted up the walkway to the front steps. "Bye, Mom!"

"Be careful, honey, or you'll fall!"

"Bye!"

"Bye, Gracie!" She waved at Grace's absent backwards wave then her daughter disappeared through the main doors. It felt like a different life when she had taken Grace to school before, that now she felt unfamiliarly nostalgic saying goodbye. She took a deep breath and pressed her fist over her heart. "It's only eight hours. You can survive it, Rose."

Only eight hours. Ugh, _seriously_? She sighed loudly and crossed around the car to her door.

But she stopped suddenly and squinted over the parking lot and across the street to a shiny black SUV parked in front of a basketball court. The windows were all rolled up and tinted, but she recognized its unnerving sleekness.

Her feet took a step toward it then stopped. It could be coincidence, or something dangerous. Either way, not a situation to go marching into clueless. So she got back in her car and drove away, careful to observe the license plate in her side mirror.

* * *

It had been three days since they had dinner. If Grace started school, today would be her first day. What was Rose doing while Grace was in class? Was she working from wherever she was staying, like those big shots that had their laptops and cell phones at all possible moments so they could conduct million-dollar plans from 100,000 miles away? Where _was_ she staying, anyway?

Bobby shook his head and focused on the blade screaming wildly into the slab of wood. He always liked that sound, somehow so soothing, though his mind was just about everywhere else than on his work today. Ever since those two crazy girls wandered into town, he had been about as scatter-brained as a successful kamikaze.

He switched off the saw and swatted the dust off the fine cut. Straight, about 34 inches, smooth slice; good. He lifted the board off the table, carried it to a low pile in the corner, and gently sat it down. He turned with satisfaction but halted when his eyes met a little wavy-haired girl watching him from beside his station.

Where the hell had she come from? He arched a startled eyebrow then cleared his throat and walked over, ignoring her silly grin.

"Hi," she chirped when he picked up another slab of wood.

"Hey." He glanced briefly at her and set the panel under the saw.

Grace leaned her elbows on the end and flattened her hands against the cedar. "What'cha doin?"

"Cuttin boards," he answered with a dark look at her interfering limbs.

"Is this what you do for a living?"

"Yes."

"Looks boring."

He sighed and pushed her back from the saw. "We stick to what we're good at."

She blinked curiously then leaned one elbow onto the board. "So do you have sex for a living, too?"

What? Bobby faced the girl incredulously, pulling his goggles onto his forehead. "Why the hell would you ask a question like that?"

By the look on her face, she clearly didn't see any absurdity. "I heard Mom tell someone you were good in bed."

He stared at her. If it had been a friend or relative, he might rebuttal something crude or complimentary, but this was a kid. Er, _his_ kid. A bit more tact was probably in order. "Does your mom let you to talk like that?"

"Like what? About sex? It's no big deal." She shrugged in the way kids did to appear nonchalant about something they really knew nothing about. "I hear people on set say it all the time, and Mom's already told me stuff about it. Come on, I'm a kid, not a baby." She rolled her eyes at him, also the obvious way faking kids did. Still, she may not know as much as she pretended, but he was sure she was smarter than most kids her age.

Bobby smirked, pulled his goggles back down, and pushed her elbow off again. "Whatever, kid." He charged up the saw and slowly slid the slab into it.

"That's looks kinda—" Her hand reached for the spinning blade, and for the briefest moment his heart stopped—but not his body. The saw was off in a second, and he grabbed her wrist tightly, raising it over her head. He turned bulging, disapproving eyes on her, but she only blinked at him. "—crooked?"

"Don't ever stick your hand in like that again," he ordered and dropped her hand irritably. "It'll cut the damn thing clean off."

She wasn't at all affected by his stern tone but lifted her pointer finger up for inspection. "I almost cut my finger off when I was three!" she beamed as if that was some grand achievement.

"How nice for you." He needed to keep cool, but damn, if she'd hurt herself…Ah! Kids. He leaned down and studied the board. Damn. It was crooked.

"Can I call you daddy?"

"No," he answered slowly, straightening the timber.

"How bout tough guy?"

"No."

"Mr. Grumpy Face?"

Was this girl serious? "No."

"Then let's go with Monkey Terd!"

His face crinkled instantly, and he slowly turned his head to her. "_No_."

Grace huffed and threw her hands up. "Then what _can_ I call you?"

"Bobby," he replied in an obvious tone. Great. Now he was talking like a ten-year-old, too.

"But that's so boring. Everybody calls you Bobby."

"That's cause it's my name."

"Name's are whatever. Nicknames are much better."

"Still got 'name' in it."

"But it's _different_," she mimicked his tone.

Bobby rolled his eyes, pulled his goggles down, and restarted the saw. This kid talked too much. Thought too much, too. Thought too much out loud. Like her mother.

"Do you hate Mom?"

He nearly sawed his own finger off this time. He pulled the goggles completely off now and leaned an elbow into the board, mirroring her stance. "_What_?"

"Do you hate Mom?" she repeated simply. "Cause I think she thinks ya do."

She did? Well, he couldn't really say they didn't both have their reasons for hating or expecting hate between each other. Their relationship hadn't exactly started or ended a traditional way. "Why would she think that?"

"I dunno," she shrugged loosely. "When we were gettin ready to come here, I heard her tell Grandma you'd probably hate her more after keeping me a secret for so long then droppin on your doorstep." Grace averted her gaze as he stared. "She said you'll never love her again."

She was right. He could never love that girl that let him hate her so bitterly for so long. The girl who never called, never visited, but whose face he couldn't avoid in the news. That damn girl who forgot all about him.

But the woman who came back, more bold and beautiful than ever, the mother of his kid? Maybe. They'd both changed enough, he just might. And the kid herself? As she looked at her toes in an all-too-innocent sadness, he knew: yes.

He sighed long and loud, propped to one dirty knee, and gave an apologetic half smile. "I don't hate your mom." She glanced at him, and he nodded reassuringly. "I tried to be pissed at her at the cemetery; I felt I had the right to be. But ya know what I kept thinkin?" She shook her head slowly, chin lifting in childlike curiosity. He smiled. "'Wow. She looks, just so great.'" She did. He smiled at the truth of it. "Your mom's pretty hard to dislike."

The lightness returned to her eyes, and she scoffed. "_Duh_." He smiled again at the happy relief in her face. "So were you mad at her for leaving back then?"

"Oh yeah," he confessed thoughtlessly. "I was so damn angry I was ready to pick a fight with any fucker that so much as looked at me weird." He hesitated a moment then grinned. "Your mom tell ya I went to jail?"

As he expected, her eyes lit up. "No way! You went to _jail_?"

"Damn right, quite a few years."

"For what?"

His smile faltered. "Oh ya know, stupid shit. It was a long time ago."

"That is _so_ cool," she breathed in honest excitement. "My dad went to jail." Her eyes suddenly went huge, and she crouched next to him with secrecy. "Was there a big guy named Butch?"

"No," he laughed. "Fraid not, kid." This kid was so weird. Not at all like the kid he grew up as, and it was actually refreshing.

"Hey, Bobby?" she spoke a bit more seriously.

"Yeah?"

"My name's Grace." They exchanged a look. "Not kid." There was something about her that struck him. Her face was sweet and a little pouty right then, but those eyes—those piercing black eyes—they belonged to a Mercer.

He smiled softly and extended his hand. "Nice to meet you, Grace."

She beamed and grabbed his larger palm. "You too, Bobby!"

* * *

Rose was surprised to find herself pulling up in front of Jeremiah's closing factory warehouse. She'd jumped to worries when Grace didn't wait outside the school, but then Jerry had called and set her mind at rest. Still, how had she gotten here? Grace had a knack for wandering off, but this was bizarre even for her.

Rose parked along the street then jumped out and hurried up the snow as Grace bolted excitedly toward her, Bobby walking close behind. It felt relaxing to have her bundle of trouble wrapped safe in her arms. "You shouldn't wander off like that! Why didn't you tell someone where you'd gone?"

Grace blushed timidly, and Bobby answered, "I asked her to come by."

Rose glanced at him then suspiciously at Grace, who grinned and nodded a little too eagerly. "Well, just tell someone next time, okay?"

"Okay," the girl agreed quickly.

She suddenly swung her daughter up into her arms like a baby and kissed her face over and over. "You have fun at school?"

"Yeap! Mrs. Fletcher made me do that stupid 'tell us about yourself' thing, but my classmates are cool."

"Good," Rose smiled.

"And guess what?" Grace leaned in to Rose's ear and covered it with her hand. "She has a _huge_ butt." Rose gawked, and Grace blew up her cheeks. They laughed then Grace stuck her tongue out at Bobby. "You can't know cause you're a guy."

Bobby quirked an eyebrow. "So?"

"You'll _tell_!" Grace crossed her arms defiantly over her puffed chest and threw up her nose. "Guys always tell or they're not listening. Annoying or boring, bleh."

Rose grinned and set the girl down. "Now Gracie, Grandpa wasn't annoying or boring."

"No, he was just _nosy_." The child winked, and Rose giggled.

Bobby cleared his throat loudly, and they looked up at him. He appeared pretty miffed about being left out. "Is our deal still on?"

Rose smirked. "Of course."

"What deal?" Grace tugged Rose's jacket and looked back and forth between them. "What're you guys not telling me?"

"_Who's_ nosy?" Bobby teased, crossing his arms defiantly over his chest.

Grace kicked him square in the knee then stuck out her tongue again as he grabbed it with a hiss. "Serves you right, ya monkey terd!"

"Hey!" He pointed an indignant finger at her, limping just the slightest bit. "We talked about that."

It was Rose's turn to look curiously back and forth. "Just what exactly have you two been up to out here?"

Grace used her middle and index fingers to form a halo over her head. "Nothing." Rose glanced suspiciously at Bobby, whose grin instantly turned to an innocent shrug. Grace giggled.

Rose pulled Grace's hat down over her eyes then gave the girl a shove. "Go wait for me in the car, ya sneak."

Grace waved blindly at a building and shouted, "Bye, Bobby!"

Bobby smirked as she wandered around stupidly before yanking off the hat and jumping into the car. "She's seriously weird."

"But it's cute," Rose nodded.

"It is." She flashed her eyes on him, and he blinked then cleared his throat. "So uh, what'd you need to talk to me about?"

Rose felt her cheeks flush and fidgeted awkwardly. "Grace didn't, uh, _say_ anything, did she?"

"Like what?"

"Well, anything she probably shouldn't have?"

Bobby sighed dramatically and turned away. "I can't tell you."

She furrowed her brow and followed. "Why not?"

"Cause you'll _tell_."

She jolted then laughed as he got in his car. "Damn you, Bobby Mercer." She jogged after him and pressed her hands against the window. He looked up in obviously fake annoyance, and she flicked him off.

He grinned and rolled down the window. "You wanna get run over?"

"When's this showdown?" she asked with equal innocence.

"Tomorrow at one."

"One?" she huffed playfully. "Not six? I guess some things _do_ change, huh?"

Bobby smiled. "Not everything." His voice was quiet, and she thought she saw the briefest flicker of something.

Then he looked away and started the car. "I'll see ya tomorrow."

He was gone before she answered, but she watched him go. What had that been? That sort of look was rare for Bobby's face, so it was a little difficult to translate. But it made her a bit sad.

"Mom! Come on!"

Rose glanced at Grace hanging out the door, back at Bobby's fading taillights, and trudged toward the car.

Sad, and yet hopeful.

* * *

Grace yanked her helmet out of her small duffle, smacking it in force against the window when it burst unexpectedly free, and pushed the hockey stick against the door as she pulled the plastic over her head and snapped the buckle. She brushed her bangs out of her face and turned approvingly to Rose. "Good?"

Rose took her eyes from the road long enough to inspect the apparel then nodded. "All good from here, Coach."

Grace smiled and reclined against the seat. The silence wouldn't last long, and in a few seconds she couldn't contain herself. "So why're we randomly going to play hockey?"

She had been eager to ask that question since Rose proposed the idea that morning. It was only a matter of time. "I need a reason for us to have fun?"

"But you don't even like hockey."

Rose chose to ignore the comment. "Feelin up for some serious game today?"

"Depends. Is someone who can play gonna be there?"

"Oh, funny."

Grace giggled. "You don't even know the rules, Mom, so it's always so easy to just say you're cheating."

Rose pulled into a parking space, shifted gears, and got out. "Watch it, you. The dog pound isn't too far from here."

Grace got out too and watched across the car as Rose threw on an extra coat. "Seriously, Mom, are you sure you're up for this?" Rose could tell Grace was more worried about making Rose unhappy than actually kicking her butt. "We can do something else if you want; we don't have to play hockey."

Rose took that moment to grin mischievously. "Now honey, who ever said _I_ was playing?"

Thrown for a complete loop. Grace's eyebrows catapulted onto her forehead, and her mouth gapped for the briefest second. "Then who am I supposed to play?"

"Why not play me?"

Rose looked over her daughter's small head, and Grace spun sharply, nearly knocking her blades into her chin.

Bobby skated up to the edge of the rink in thick layers of well-worn clothes and a navy toboggan pulled snuggly over his thick hair. He leaned expertly on his stick and winked at the duo. "I could use a workout."

Grace grinned, and Rose knew that competitive look well. "Play _you_?"

Bobby shrugged. "Why not?"

"Don't'cha think you're kinda…" She considered. "_O__ld_ for hockey?"

"I'm seasoned, kid, with moves you've only seen in your dizziest daydreams." She threw a skeptic but eager glance at her mother. Bobby twirled his hockey stick and knocked her head just enough to offend. "Put your skill where your mouth is."

Grace smirked and slipped out onto the ice. "Let's go, old man."

"Oh you're gonna pay for that one." Bobby made to follow her but stopped when Rose gripped him by the elbow.

"Go easy on her," she spoke lowly.

"Now that'd hardly be fair." He shook her off and zoomed after the girl. "Let the battle begin!"

Rose watched them silently for the first couple of minutes. It was amusing to say the least. While Bobby was without a doubt the more skilled player, Grace was without a doubt the more skilled skater. She performed pro tricks around him and used her height to slip through his legs a few times. Bobby did catch her occasionally and was easily able to keep the puck from her during the opportunity.

Then, as she became invisible to their competition, Rose slipped away to the bus stop.

* * *

She glanced down at the worn business card in her hand then across the street at the skyscraper. Big silver letters across the front read 'Conglomerate,' matching the tiny words on the crinkled parchment. The address was the same, and the building's name hadn't changed. This must be it.

She checked both ways then jogged through downtown traffic and joined the mass herding around the revolving doors into the lobby. It was massive, stretching the lower sixty-something floors before sweeping into another lobby with a glass floor, only gnats from the main hub. Even at this time of day, the place was packed with people in suits and professional attire, which made her stick out like a sore thumb in her jeans and a hoodie. She was used to that part, having proposed many of her projects to the Suits without altering her presentation much.

Somehow, this place was much different, though. Was it because he was here? Because she knew?

She stopped at one of the many columns and skimmed through the floor listings. Nothing stuck out on the first two, but the third one caught her attention. There it was: Floor 85, Corporate Financial Headquarters, Office 204. Curtis Simpson.

Her jaw clenched at the name, tightening her brows into a glare she knew all too well. So, he was still here. Should she go up? It might only be a coincidence. She could ask him personally. Maybe he didn't even remember her.

Her fists clenched at the possibility. She could never forget _him_.

There was a commotion behind her, and she turned carefully. A lady, early thirties maybe, dabbed her handkerchief against a man's $900 button-down suit shirt and apologized so anxiously she looked like she might sprain something with each movement. The man smiled sweetly at her and assured her it was all right, but she insisted on correcting her error. There was no salvaging the shirt, of that Rose was certain, and the man must have known it, too.

Curtis knew. His face smiled, even his eyes were pleasant, but his jaw was robotic. Disingenuous to the keen eye. His assistant stepped in then and cut her off from Curtis, listening to her apologetic ramblings as Curtis continued on with two other men. He was coming closer, passing the column she ducked behind and heading for the elevators.

"Find out who she is and get rid of her," he grumbled to the men, swatting irritably at his ruined shirt. "Make her quit, if you can. She got enough money out of us with this fucking shirt." The elevator came, and he got on with the other two suits, who blocked off any further passengers from boarding.

Now. Be sure. Be sure!

Rose stepped out from behind the column and stared hard at him as he picked at the stain. He was the same as she remembered, except for a few more gray hairs. He was handsome enough, as well he should be, but at nearly sixty, he was beginning to show age markers. Still striking, but limitations all the same. They had both changed since then.

He lifted his head irritably as the doors closed, and, as he did, his glossy eyes magnetized on hers. Then he stiffened, eyebrows hiking, and she glared. The doors closed.

He remembered.

* * *

She was good, especially for a kid. He went easy on her, of course, but still she pushed him to show a few tricks here and there. She had the footwork and speed, but the size and power difference leveled out their chances. As long as he played nicely.

And as she shoved into his side, he skidded around her, tripper her feet and sending her forward into the ice. He knocked the puck into the goal and turned with a grin.

Grace huffed and pushed herself back up. "You keep cheating!"

"Aww, poor baby bein mistreated?" He made a baby face then grinned again and shouldered past her. "Toughen up, Grace. You're a Mercer."

Grace glared and accepted the puck as he passed it to her. He knew that look well, when a smackdown was about to be laid. "I'll show _you_ what a Mercer is." She charged toward him furiously, and Bobby firmed himself against her attack. She'd never knock him down, so he'd have to be ready for her side dodge.

Then she was out of sight, and he felt a pain in his shins before he went face-first into the ice. He saw stars for a second then heard a joyous, "Woooooohoooooooooo!" from behind.

He rolled onto his back and sat up, smiling somewhat at her victory dance. "_That_ was cheating."

She skated up beside him and slapped him on the back. "Toughen up, Bobby. You're insulting the Mercer name."

"Oh really?" He grabbed her around the middle and pulled her down in his lap with a typhoon of tickles. "That so?"

Grace squealed and tried fighting her way out of his assault, but her laugher sterilized her strength. "No! Quit it! Hahahah! Stop!"

"Who's the captain on the ice?"

"Me! Hahahahah! Quit, ya monkey terd!"

He prepared for a new wave of tickles when a slim arm came around his neck and yanked him backwards. He released Grace quickly and grabbed hold of the assailant, tilting his head to catch a glimpse. "Interference?"

Rose grinned down at his playful eyes and tightened her grip. "I've learned a few things, too, over the years."

His eyebrows tweaked. "Well, let's go then." He tossed wildly sideways, flipping her on top of his back, and he grabbed one of her legs before they could both ensnare him. His free hand unzipped his overcoat then flipped it over their heads, sending them both into a confused detachment.

They righted themselves and faced off cautiously, panting quietly. She was spry, had been when they were younger, and her posture suggested an ongoing skill. Which made him smirk. "That's all ya got?"

Then she did something he never expected: she threw a perfect kick straight at his head.

But his instincts spun him around, grabbed her leg with one hand, and clasped her throat with the other. She was so close he could taste her cinnamon breath, and her eyes never looked so fiery. The years hadn't hindered her beauty; if at all possible, she was even more gorgeous.

Suddenly, her body fumbled, knocking her into him, and he swung both arms around her waist, pulling her close. Just a little more, and he would have those lips.

Then Grace's head popped up beside them, and she wrapped her arms around them both. "Now I have you both! _MWUAHAHAHAH_!"

Rose laughed and tilted her head away. She was blushing, and her hair touched his face. "Maybe it's time we stepped aside and let her take out her anger on innocent bystanders."

Bobby smiled, looking down at the spitfire, too. "Good idea." He disentangled himself from them but quickly gave Grace an intentional push.

She grunted when her butt collided firmly onto the ice and glared wickedly up at him. "_OWIIIE_!" She took off her helmet and chucked it at them, hitting Bobby in the shoulder. "Butthole!"

"Monkey terd," Bobby grinned before ducking under another flying object and skating off the ice.

Rose followed close behind with his coat bundled up between her small arms. He hadn't noticed how pale she was. "I don't remember it being this cold in Detroit, I swear!" She tossed his coat to him and quickly wrapped her arms around herself.

Bobby motioned to a booth. "Let's sit down." She eagerly sat down first, and he slid in close beside her. He threw the jacket around her shoulders, pulling it tight in the front, and kept his arm across her as they huddled together. They shifted awkwardly, but she had a subtle smile as she sunk into the coat.

So did he. "I thought writers were supposed to be smart?" She gave him a curious glance, but he didn't return it. That'd bring their mouths too close together. "You used to live here. A short time, but it still should've crossed your mind to buy thicker clothes than a hoodie."

Rose rolled her eyes sarcastically. "_For your information_, writers only need to be well acquainted with any basis their stories may have. The rest is one hell of an imagination. Especially as a screenplay writer, cause no one wants to see the same shit over and over again. Sarah always says that when I get a new idea." Her face lit when Sarah came up, and he felt her lean a little more into him.

"Yeah I was wonderin about her." He had. A little. "How's she doing?"

"Good," she answered with a smooth nod. "She's doin real good. Looking forward to retirement." Now she laughed, and her right shoulder blade was fully against his chest. He felt her laugh, light and full. "I swear I don't think she can take her boss for another year."

Any boss was a day too long, in his opinion—no offense to Jerry. "So you keep in touch with her a lot?"

"Yeap, call her every day. When I'm home I actually go see her almost every day, too." Her voice softened the tiniest fragment, so subtly he wondered if he only imagined it. "She was a great mother to me."

A sensitive subject, that experience that made her leave. He didn't want to discuss it.

"So why'd you kept in contact with Jerry?"

She shrugged, inching even closer. "I didn't start keeping in touch with Jerry till almost a year after I moved. You were long gone by then, and it wasn't long before Angel and Jackie left, too. Jerry was all I had of my life before, and we both needed the confidant." She paused, and he wondered if she was done.

But she wasn't. "When he told me about Evelyn, I knew it wasn't right to keep Grace to myself. But I still didn't know how to come back. I wanted Grace to be ready, to really understand her choice. When her mind was made up, I took off work as soon as I could." She shrugged again. "And then we dropped on your unsuspecting doorstep."

He averted his gaze, trying not to pull her completely into his lap. "I'm glad." Her eyes snapped to him, and he forced himself to meet those dark orbs honestly. "I'm glad you brought Grace."

He was. He really was. He hadn't realized until that moment just how grateful he was for this moment, back in the warmth of the woman who brought him love, the product of that love…chewing out some poor kid on the ice.

He tucked in the side of his mouth. "But she is a bit of a big mouth." She blinked then threw back her head and laughed. He chuckled in his throat and shrugged. "Everybody's thinkin it, I'm just sayin it."

Then she threw her arms up and turned on him, breaking their hold but bringing her fully facing him. "Who won?"

He averted his gaze. "Don't wanna watch the game, that's your problem." Which reminded him, where _had_ she gone?

She gawked and shoved her finger in his face. "You lost! _Hah_! That's priceless!"

"I didn't say that!"

"Bobby Mercer lost to a nine-year-old!"

Bobby scowled and yanked the jacket over her head, pinning her skull beneath his bicep. "Fuckin embarrassing, I swear."


	3. Chapter 3

**Avs**: Revised.

**Chapter Three**

Dun, dun, dun, dundundundun, dun, dun, dun, dundundundun. "Here she comes, ladies and gentlemen, the woman of the night! She has just arrived!"

Rose looked up from the stack of lyrics and watched the TV as a sassy redhead dressed to kill stepped out of her limousine to a roar of screaming fans and reporters.

"Famous super model Samantha Free is joining us at the premiere of her new movie, Dangerously Sinful. Expected to be seen with rising film director, Rose Scythe, she walks the carpet alone tonight. But _wow_ does she look stunning!" Rose had never made a public appearance quite as dramatic as a premiere, but Sam certainly looked like she was enjoying herself.

"Samantha! Samantha, over here! Can we have a moment of your time?"

"Of course," she smiled, a dashing shine that was truer than one might think. Sam loved the spotlight. "How do you feel about the turnout for your latest movie?"

"Good! It's so great to see my fans coming out here and really showing their support. I hope they won't be disappointed."

"You've got very emphatic fans!"

"I do!" she beamed.

"Are you at all disappointed that director Rose Scythe couldn't make it here with you tonight? Rumor has it you two grew up together."

"We knew each other," Samantha amended. Surprisingly, fame had turned her into a very honest woman. "I'm a little sad that she's not here to experience her fans' excitement and see all her hard work come to fruition, but, wherever she is, I'm sure the next great idea's already being planned." If only.

Rose smirked and clicked off the tube. She set the paper atop a small stack and took a new one off a large pile. The kitchen table was getting crowded, but she ignored it with another sip of her coffee and began reading the new song.

She could almost hear him in the air…

* * *

Jeremiah pulled his gloves on snug and slipped the hat over his ears. "Another good day'a business."

"Good days make good paychecks," Bobby smirked, shrugging the coat onto his shoulders. "Time to go home to the wife and kids, Jerry?"

Jeremiah grinned and wagged a teasing finger at his brother. "Hahah, I ain't the _only_ one today."

Bobby stopped bundling and blinked at him. "What?"

"Yeah," Jeremiah kept beaming. "Camille called me and said Rose was at Mom's. Angel and Sofi went out to dinner so who knows when they'll be home. It'll just be you, the woman of your dreams, and the end result."

"That how you introduce your family, Jerry?" Bobby gave him a disbelieving eyebrow raise then pushed out into the freezing air. The wind speed was up; might be a storm.

Jeremiah followed him out, but Bobby deliberately pressed on without waiting to help lock up. His brother always knew how to get at his mind, even if he could never control his actions. A few seemingly innocent words from Jerry, and things could get topsy-turvy.

Bobby passed him one last look, ignored the patronizing wave, and got in his car. Fuck it.

* * *

Rose looked up as the front door swung open and heavy footsteps shuffled in. The cold breeze made her shift inside the large shirt, and Bobby came in. "Oh, hey. Jerry let you guys off early today?"

"Yeah." A little curt, but the ice was still thing between them. She wasn't surprised. He walked over to the sink and ran his hands under hot water. "Where's Grace?"

"Went to play," Rose replied, eyes already reading again. She would much rather spend her hours identifying all the ways his face had or hadn't changed, but he always seems so anxious around her.

He dried off his hands and faced her. "What's that?"

"Jack's music." She lifted the current page, placed it on a stack, and pulled up the next. "I'm thinkin about getting them put out for soundtracks."

He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the sink. He didn't say anything, and she struggled not to fidget. She wasn't looking her finest today, bundled up in sweatpants and a shirt clearly too big for her. Her hair hung in a sloppy bun, unaccompanied by any makeup or jewelry. Her bare feet didn't even have polished nails. For whatever reason, her feet didn't get cold anymore.

"Jack would've been happy to see you," he said suddenly.

She looked up at the smile in his vice. At first glance, she was lost in him. He was taller and fiercer than before. The years had added a small bit of flesh to his face, but his muscles were clearly only bigger beneath his gray sweatshirt. His baggy jeans cuffed over brown, red-laced boots, and the dark long locks made him older. The beard only added to it. Still handsome as ever.

"I would've been happy to see him, too," she smiled back.

A few moments of silence passed until Bobby cleared his throat and motioned at her feet. "You shouldn't walk around here barefoot. Never know what might be lying around."

She wiggled her toes and smirked. "I'm not too worried. Whatever dangers may loiter around, this house is the safest place in Detroit." It made her heart heavy thinking of those come and gone. She stood then and glided around the linoleum floor like an ice skater. "It's nothing but warmth and love." If she closed her eyes, she could still hear them. Smell Jackie's laughter, see Angel's wide grin, taste Jeremiah's determination, feel Bobby's eyes reaching for her. Evelyn.

She breathed. "I can sense them. Everywhere."

She felt her head dizzying. Not yet. She wasn't ready.

_"**MOM****!"**_

Her eyes flew open, and she collided straight into the table. Her head swam, but her screams came back to her. She turned from him. He couldn't know; no one could know. No one. Ever.

A hand touched her elbow, and she spun back, her cautionary hands flat against his chest as he studied her face. Her heart raced at the expression in his eyes. She knew it.

"Are you all right?" Worry.

She smiled and relaxed into him. "Yes." Their eyes lingered. "I told you I was safe here."

He smirked. "Luck."

She was very aware of him, her hands subconsciously drifting toward his tight neck. She was very aware of her inability to break eye contact, his arm slipping around her, pressing her body against him. She was very aware of his moist lips drawing her in, that she was staring at them. She was very aware—

—of the door slamming open like a nuclear explosion.

She jumped and pulled away; he didn't resist. They stared a moment then she turned toward the door and beamed as Grace ran in covered in fresh snow. "Have fun?"

Grace's flushed face panted for excited breath. "A-A boy—at the rink was—really creamin me."

Bobby grabbed the top of her head and turned it to him. "Are you tellin me ya whooped my ass then went and got beat by some kid?"

"I was distracted!" she defended, pouting her lip. Ah, not just _some_ kid then.

"By what, a flying whale?" Rose hissed at him, and he shrugged questioningly.

Grace's face turned a shade redder, and she glanced at Rose. "Can I have something to ear, Mom? I'm starving."

"Sure, baby." Rose pushed her into a chair then slapped Bobby in the gut and walked over to the refrigerator.

"_What_?" he grumbled lowly, tailing her.

"It's the kid," she whispered back, keeping her lips clear of Grace's eyes.

"What about him?" He quirked an eyebrow, glanced at the pouting Grace, then back at Rose. "How can you tell?"

"Woman's intuition." Rose pulled out the turkey and popped it in the microwave. "She won't wanna talk about it in front of you."

"And?"

"And go away."

Bobby glared. "Are you telling me where to go in my own fucking home?"

Rose elbowed him out of the way and set the food in front of Grace. "Here ya go, sweetie. I need to talk to Bobby for a minute, and then you can tell me about what happened, okay?" Grace nodded but showed no further response as she ate. Rose grabbed Bobby's arm and dragged him behind her up the stairs and into his room, where she closed the door.

She took a deep breath. "Gracie's afraid of boys."

It took a moment to register in his mind as he blinked at her then cracked up laughing. "_What_! A girl like Gracie's afraid of _boys_?"

"Yes," she sighed. "Come on, stop laughing. She can't help it." But his laughter only increased. "Gracie has a serious problem with this!" she insisted, but he nearly doubled over.

So she gave him a nice, strong shove, where he stumbled back, tripped over a loitering shoe, and fell back on his bed. He wasn't laughing now. "As her father, you should have some sort of inclination of sympathy!"

He was up in a second. "I never _asked_ to be a parent, okay?"

"You're not a _parent_, Bobby! Anybody can be a father or mother; yes, that you may not have asked for. But being a parent is a _choice_. I made mine and would do it again if given the opportunity." She threw up her arms and was swept up again by those eyes. "I mean, why _wouldn't_ I? Grace is the living embodiment of the one night I spent with the only man I've ever loved! Why would I ever regret that?"

He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Shit. She had just confessed, and he didn't have anything to say. He didn't love her. He had nothing. Shit!

She rolled her eyes with a whimper and spun to leave. But as she jerked the door violently, it slammed back. She whipped around.

His hand was firm against the door, his body nearly molded to her, and he pressed his forehead to hers. "I'm sorry, Rose." His low, rough voice caressed her face more than his hands ever could. "I am." She breathed unevenly, her hands itching to touch his face, taste his breath and claim whatever passion he could still manage to for her.

She needed one touch. "Bobby—" Just one.

Then she was consumed by him, his bold arms pulling her tightly against him as his chin buried in the hollow of her neck. His hug swallowed her whole. His warmth seeped into her blood, his hands into the cockles of her heart. Ten long years she waited.

"Go home."

Her body stiffened. It was over already. All this time, and already over?

He took her by the elbows and pulled back, dropping his arms as the distance overextended his reach. He pressed his lips together, almost consoling, and nodded. "Go home. While you still can. Don't tie yourself down here."

She understood his reasons, but part of him would be relieved to see her go. He cared about his child, couldn't deny his protective instincts, but not Rose. He didn't love her anymore. She wasn't welcome here. But she had accomplished what she came to do. Wasn't that enough?

Rose breathed slow then forced her throat silently clear. "I know. Don't worry, I uh, I already contacted the agency to let them know I'm returning soon." She'd call them in the morning. "We'd best be heading off though." Not wanted. "Goodnight, Bobby." Get out.

"Goodnight."

And she was out the door and down the stairs. He didn't follow, and she suddenly felt asphyxiated. She needed air. "Grace," she called and shuffled to find her shoes. "We're going home, baby! Come on!" She needed to get outside.

She yanked on both shoes and headed to the kitchen. "Gracie, are you listening to—" But Gracie was staring at the television.

"The snow storm," informed the meteorologist, "is getting quite severe, officials say, and stresses that everyone stay indoors in the Detroit area till further notice."

She groaned instantly, fell into a chair, and slumped against the table. "Damniiiiit," she whined.

Grace turned. "Somethin wrong, Mom?"

Rose took a few calming breaths then sat up. No one must know. "Nevermind, sweetheart, I'm all right. Tell me about this boy now."

Grace's face turned a bright shade of pink. "Well, he, er, he k-k-k—"

"Kissed."

"Yeah. Me."

Rose leaned on her elbows and subdued a smile, though she felt it in her eyes. "There's nothing wrong with a kiss, darling. True that you shouldn't pass them out like free samples, but kisses are very special. If someone kisses you, that means they care strongly about you."

Grace's face turned even redder but lifted. "Really?"

"Really. Take Grandpa for example: he used to kiss Grandma all the time, and you, too."

"And you, Mom!"

"Me, too."

"And you kiss me all the time."

"Exactly."

"And Uncle Jerry kisses Aunt Camille a lot."

"Ahuh."

"And Uncle Angel kisses Aunt Sofi everywhere!"

Rose blanched. "Gracie!"

Her eyes were innocent. "Well it's _true_. That must mean that Uncle Angel _really_ loves Aunt Sofi."

Rose couldn't help laughing then bonked her head. "That he does, but you watch your mouth, ya hear?"

Grace giggled and rubbed her head. "_Yes_, _Mom_." Then her eyes shifted. "Bobby!"

Rose stopped breathing for five full seconds before she turned and saw him. Standing against the doorframe, arms crossed, it was obvious he had been standing there longer than a moment. But how long?

He pushed off the door and approached. Rose felt the need to stand if brought to faceoff with him. "Snow storm, huh?" Nonchalant, like he hadn't just told her to leave.

"Yeah," she answered loosely. "I'm sure we could get back to the hotel, though, if we go now."

"Noooo," Grace whispered, grabbing Rose's sleeve. "I wanna stay here, Mom."

Rose ignored her. "Give us a few minutes to get our stuff."

He stood by as she took Grace by the hand and passed him. But just when she was nearly out of reach, his arm snaked around her waist and drew her about. He took one of her hands in his and pulled her close with the other. His smile was humorous, and he glided her around the kitchen in an unpracticed dance.

Rose was genuinely surprised. He was being sweet—a word she had never really associated to Bobby. It was obviously for Grace, but having his arms back around her was an adrenaline rush. She didn't hesitate to place her arm around his neck and clasp his hand back.

It felt good to do something spontaneous for once. As a director and mother, things had to be planned; planning every move for ten years exhausted her. But now here she was, dancing around the Mercer kitchen with Bobby, the lost love of her life, with their daughter laughing and clapping in the background. She actually laughed.

They danced through five songs, hummed by Grace and serenaded by Bobby himself. She let herself enjoy his charade, feeling his chest vibrate against hers and his thick hair between her fingers. This might be their last moment together, and she would use it to dope herself on him for another ten years.

But it was finally over, and he led them to the door. "Are you all bundled, Grace?"

"Yeap!" Grace beamed and tucked in her scarf.

He looked up at Rose, and she forced a smile. "I'll drop her off tomorrow."

He nodded then cleared his throat. "Well. Drive safe."

He opened the door, and freezing air rushed through, almost instantly chilling the girls to the bone. Snow bombarded the outside world like a tornado, and everything was white as far as they eye could see. The storm had already hit.

He slammed the door shut and bolted it tight.

Grace's teeth chattered, but she still smiled through the flakes on her face. "Guess this means we have to stay the night."

Rose glared at her and guffawed, avoiding Bobby's glance. "So it would seem."

* * *

Bobby turned off the television and picked the pillows up off the floor. Grace had camped out until Rose finally made her go to bed. He tossed them on the couch and crossed into the kitchen, where his eyes skimmed Jack's music still littering the table. He paused then casually stepped closer and picked up a page.

He'd never shown much interest before…

"It's pretty good stuff." He instantly dropped it and faced the stairs. Rose reached the landing and came in. "For someone who never went big."

He shrugged. "I guess. I don't know much about writing, or music."

"I remember from the homework," she smirked and straightened the piles. "Anyway, I'm gonna head to bed, too. Might need an early rise tomorrow." She smiled uncertainly and turned to leave.

"Goodnight," he said flatly.

In moments, her door closed.

He ran a hand through his hair then flipped off the lights and headed up to his room. He ignored the first door, where she was, pulled his shirt over his head as he entered his own. The cold air felt good against his skin. He kicked off his shoes and climbed into bed. The silence was welcome. Hardly anything had been quiet since, well, prison. He never cared for it but appreciated it just then.

He told her to leave. He couldn't fall in love with her again, not again, not now. Life had just started to seem bearable like before, but he wouldn't let everything fall in on him again. He had to let her go first, before he couldn't claim it was all for Grace.

Why had he tricked her into staying then? Was it already too late?

He had never forgotten just how entrancing she'd been that night—or the day she'd left. She was even stunning then, green eyes bright with tears, face pale except for her rosy nose. He always liked how her emotions showed in her face. Grace had inherited it.

"Bobby?"

He turned his head to the door, and Grace's innocent face poked in through a crack in the door. Just what he needed to clear his mind; awesome. "What?"

"Can I sleep in here with you?"

He sighed, tucked his hands behind his head, and closed his eyes. "You're kinda old for that, don'cha think? Go back to bed." He paused then heard the door click. He'd never asked to sleep in anyone's bed as a kid. Was that normal?

Suddenly, his bed sunk down on one side, and he jolted. His eyes came face to face with Grace's. "What're you doin?"

She dropped back on the bed, shuffled under the covers, and snuggled close to him. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, pulled her body into a ball. "Goodnight."

He stared at the top of her head. Was this girl for real? Did she not understand the words, 'Go back to bed?' He cleared his throat, but she didn't budge. His eyebrows lifted.

What the hell? He relaxed his muscles and set his hand against her back. It was a little awkward but felt right.

"Bobby?" she whispered sleepily.

"Hm?" he breathed, causing her hair to tickle his nose.

"When I came home, someone was following me."

His eyes sharpened, and he only then realized he'd been rubbing her back. He stopped. "Following you?"

She nodded, too tired to be worried. "I couldn't tell Mom. She'd get upset and make us go back to California. But I ran all the way home," she was drifting fast, "cause I knew you'd protect me."

His jaw tightened, and he pulled her a little closer. "Don't worry about that guy. I'll handle him."

She smiled. "Thanks." She couldn't hold on. "Dad." She was out.

He didn't move at first. Someone had followed her home, so openly it scared her. Maybe he should tell Rose not to let her wander so much…

He lowered his head and pressed his lips into her hair, leaving them there.

Maybe he should send them both home.

* * *

Rose mumbled in her sleep and blinked against the bright sunlight of the morning. She slowly rolled out of bed and wandered down the hall to the bathroom. She stared at the bed that was clearly not the toilet then remembered where she was and started to walk out.

Then she did a double take. Grace's bed was empty. "Gracie?" She checked the bathroom then wandered downstairs. "Gracie?" she asked louder. She searched the house quickly, panic heightening with each call of her name. "Grace!" She vaulted back up the steps and swung Bobby's bedroom door open. But she stopped.

Bobby and Grace were both dead asleep. Her head rested on his limp, outstretched arm as her legs lazied around his waist. His face was buried into the top of her head. The sunlight barely exposed them in the dark, calm atmosphere of the morning.

She was blank for what seemed like ages but eventually smiled. Yet. This was what she'd come for. She could leave content.

Well, with a souvenir.

She grinned, hurried back to her room, rummaged through her purse, and tip-toed back to Bobby's. Her eyes lingered on the scene a while then she lifted a camera and snapped a picture, the flash filling the darkness.

His body jerked violently as he shot up in the bed like he'd be defibrillated. Grace simply moaned and pulled the covers over her head.

Rose stifled a laugh. "Good morning."

He spotted her then and glared at the camera, carefully slipping out of the bed. He looked like a predator slinking around, except she felt more ravenous the way she ate up his naked chest. "Oh you conniving little—" No time to ogle.

She took off down the hallway with laughter, and Bobby darted after her. "It's just a picture! You're clearly overreacting!"

"You give me that damn camera right now!"

She swung around the stair post and hurried down the steps. Bobby zipped close behind and jumped stairs. He lunged to the bottom and threw his arms wildly about her. They both fell to the floor, and Rose still laughed. He pulled her onto her back and pinned her down.

She blinked innocently and asked equally so, "Yes?"

"Where is it?" he asked sternly.

She bit her lip to keep back another fit of laughter. "Why should I tell you?"

"Cause if you don't I'm gonna have to kill you."

"Ewwww, scary," she teased with dramatic wide eyes then lifted her chin. "It's in my pocket."

His gaze challenged her, questioning her angles and speculating her tactics. She didn't know what he expected but liked playing the part of the vixen. For him this close, their breath sharing and his cool skin against her fingers, she would play any role. She would be his prey. His slave.

His hand left her wrist and crept downward. The calloused tips brushed along her arm, and she felt chills as they streamed down the side of her breast. Her body squirmed when he reached her hips, and she felt ignited as they maintained eye contact while he frisked her pocket.

Then he pulled out the camera and grinned. "Thank you."

She let her eyes dive to his lips then smirked. "You're not welcome."

He set the camera beside them but traced his fingers against her neck. "Don't be a sore loser. I thought parents are supposed to set an example?"

"She's still in bed," she countered. All the implication was there. He need only take.

He smirked, memorizing her lips, and worked his hands to her face. "How long do you think that'll be?" Such a delicious tease.

"Probably not very," she urged, letting her free hand curl along his waist.

"That's too bad." He was so close, so open to her touch on his flesh. Goosebumps started at his spine, hardening his nipples into her breasts. Oh God. "You're so beautiful."

She smiled and rubbed her leg against him, eager to feel more of him—all of him. "How beautiful is that?"

He met her green irises. His were lustful, too; he still wanted her, badly, like she desperately wanted him. His lips were so close. "Irresistibly," he whispered. She could feel his lips without touching, they were _so_ close.

Then there was a faint sniffle. They both stopped and glanced back at the stairs. Grace sat there cuddling one of Bobby's pillows, tears weltering. "It's so romantic," she choked.

Rose sighed and dropped her arm. _Total_ mood kill. "Gracie, sweetheart, I think you and I need to have a talk about timing."

Bobby smirked and cleared his throat then stood and helped her up. "I think I'll go check the weather." He glanced disapprovingly at Grace then hurried off to the other room.

Grace shrugged blankly as Rose gave her the same look. "What?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Avs**: Revised. Thanks to Datriel for making this fic now slightly pornographic lol No really, I think she did all right.

**Chapter Four**

Rose snatched the paper off the printer and secured the phone between her ear and shoulder. "Yeah, Chris, I'm looking at it right now, and I'm telling you straight out it's never gonna fly with him. This guy built a tribute to himself in his trailer during the _Bludgered_ shoot; there's no way in hell he's gonna be satisfied with something this humble." She crumbled the paper in a wad and chucked it in the garbage. "Look, just do it over, or find another lead." She preferred the latter. "I dunno yet when I'm coming back, but I left you in charge for a reason. Don't fuck this up." She clicked 'End' and tossed the phone on the table with her sprawled paperwork.

"Trouble in Hollywood?"

She looked up at Jeremiah as he walked in and smirked. "Hollywood _is_ trouble. That's why no one can get enough of it."

He nodded amusedly and sipped his fresh coffee. "Can't wait for you to get back, huh?"

"The world ceases to spin without me," she winked and shuffled the pages together. "The sooner I get back, the better things will go. I thought Chris was suited for the temporary stand-in, but this lead the company picked is making hell over every little thing that poor Christopher's losing his wits. He'll probably quit before I even make it to the airport."

He chuckled then took the seat perpendicular to her and traced the top of his mug. "Have you made plans to head back?"

She shrugged, avoiding his gaze. "I have to be back before the end of the month so I can handle the final touches before we start shooting. Other than that, nothing's set in stone, yet."

He nodded. "Grace looking forward to heading home?"

Rose paused then looked at her friend. "I actually thought maybe Grace might like to stay a bit longer."

He studied her silently a moment. "Are you okay with that?"

She considered with a shrug. "Things between me and Bobby could take a long time to fix. Maybe we'll never be straight. But that shouldn't keep Grace from getting to know her father, or Bobby from being a part of his daughter's life." She shrugged again and went back to her papers. "I can't be selfish with her anymore."

He smiled and laid his hand over hers, bringing their eyes together again. "Yes you can."

She smiled and clutched his hand. "Thanks." He nodded sweetly, and her phone started blaring. "Ugh, if this is that idiot again." She pushed the button and stuck it to her ear. "Rose Scythe…" Her brow furrowed. "I'm sorry?"

* * *

Rose burst into the front office and flew up to the secretary's desk. "Hi," she panted. "I'm looking for my daughter, Grace Mercer." The secretary glanced nervously to her left. Rose turned and sighed at Grace slumped down on a bench, arms crossed, face pouting and mad. "Gracie," she spoke softly, sliding in beside her. "What happened, baby?" Grace refused to look at her but didn't shy away from her arm around her shoulders.

"Perhaps I can fill you in, Mrs. Mercer." People mistook her for a married woman all the time, and she turned on the teacher standing to the side, face stern.

Rose stood and regarded the woman with equal sternness. "Yes, perhaps you can."

The teacher wasn't daunted. "Your child," she almost swore, "ma'am, was daydreaming in class. She started yelling at me because she didn't know the answer to a question then climbed up onto her desk and _swore_ in class."

Rose gave the silent Grace a small glance then nodded at the woman. "All right, ma'am, thank you. Your opinion has been noted."

"It is not an _opinion_, Mrs. Mercer," she reprimanded. "It is _fact_."

"_Do not_," she shouted, crushing any backbone the woman started out with, "presume to scold _me_, Ms…Whoever. Now allow me to fill _you_ in: I would never take the word of someone who didn't even know my name over my own child." She glared at her flabbergasted expression and grabbed Grace's hand, pulling her up. "I'll take it from here."

She stormed out, nearly dragging Grace behind her, and grumbled all the way to the car. She yanked open the passenger door and slammed it behind Grace. When she got in, she took a few deep breaths before speaking. "What did you say?" Grace kept quiet, arms crossed, and glared out the windshield. "Grace Evelyn Mercer," she spoke between teeth, "tell me what you said _right now_."

Grace sunk further into her seat, squirming. "I said we were at the bottom of the fucking food chain."

Rose sighed, relieved just to hear her finally speak, and dropped her head back onto the headrest. "Why?"

"Because she insulted our family!" she barked, suddenly overwhelmed with things to say. "Said that I didn't know the answer cause I was a _Mercer_. I won't take back what I said and you can't make me!" She turned sharply from Rose and pouted out the window now. "I wanna see Bobby."

"Good," she answered curtly and stuck the key in the ignition. "So do I."

* * *

Jeremiah grinned and threw out his arms. "Aw now I done seen _everything_! Rose Scythe has come to my fine business establishment!"

Rose stopped next to him, but Grace hurried past. "Not now, Jerry."

"You all right?" He lowered his voice. "What happened?"

"Oh, it's nothing," she answered sarcastically. "Grace just got into some trouble at school and wanted to come see Bobby."

He paused, and when she didn't elaborate, he patted her back. "Well, if you need anything, don't hesitate."

"How bout a glass'a vodka?" she smirked.

"Comin up." He squeezed her shoulder than headed off.

Rose slipped her hands into her coat pockets and eyed the business. Everyone appeared thoroughly engrossed in their task, distracted by neither the labor nor the environment. She wondered if it had to do with the job or getting to work for Jerry. The man _was_ a genuine article.

"Rose."

She turned as Bobby came hustling toward her with Grace swept up in his arms. "Bobby."

"What's goin on? Grace said she got in some trouble at school."

Grace refused to look at her, and Rose cleared her throat. "Yeah uh, we can talk about that later. She just wanted to come and see you."

Bobby furrowed his brow. "Come on now, what's up?"

"I swore in class," Grace answered instead, "cause the teacher said our family was a bun'cha losers."

Rose took a deep breath and altered her gaze as Bobby focused on Grace. "Did she now?"

"Yeah! She said if I kept daydreaming in class I was gonna end up like the rest of the family!"

He frowned. "Well you tell that old hag next time she wants to talk about the rest of the family she needs to come see me. We'll have a chat."

Grace beamed. "Really?"

"Really."

"Okay!" Grace threw her arms around him. "Thanks, Bobby!"

"No need for thanks." Bobby pulled her back and sat her on the ground. "The first and only rule of being a Mercer: look out for family. Got that?" She nodded rapidly. "Good. Now I think ya hurt your Mom's feelings, so why don't you—"

"Jesus," Rose hissed and waved her hands as they looked at her. "Forget it. I've always been too pretentious, so don't even worry about it. Hey you know what? Grace, you stay here with Bobby and just come home whenever you feel like it, okay?" She forced a smile then immediately turned and walked away.

She stuffed her hands in her pockets and pushed out into the Detroit cold. Added with the warmth of her hot tears, the cold actually felt rather pleasant. She was faintly reminded of a similar feeling when she and her father had gone skating years ago in Detroit. Only it wasn't tears that warmed her blood; it was him that warmed her soul. She felt a surge of emotion run through her, but a steadying breath drowned any remnants of tears. Stupid.

"Rose?" She didn't bother to face him as he came up behind her. Bobby stopped next to her and touched her elbow. "Hey, why'd you leave? You just had some kinda breakdown in there." She didn't acknowledge him. "It's just a little tantrum, Rose, she'll get over it."

"She gets it from you, ya know," she snubbed.

"What?"

"Grace. Her quick attitude." Rose shook her head and sniffed the chill. "She used to be really quiet. After Dad died, all that changed. She started getting outspoken, said things you wouldn't've expected, made friends left and right. At first I thought it was a good thing; she was becoming more social. But then she started getting in fights at school. Kids would make fun of her about not having a dad, say I was a whore and stuff like that."

She shrugged. "It never bothered me what they said, but after Dad passed, I knew how she felt. I knew what was missing in her life." She hesitated, feeling tears again, then looked at him. "I was never happier until my mother was gone and I moved in with Dad. Life was so much better. They were my true family."

His eyes narrowed curiously. "What're you saying, Rose?"

She could do it. She could manage. "I'm heading back next week. Work can't wait any longer, and I'm already too far behind production." She smiled. "Grace will stay. With you."

He blinked and shook his head. "What? No, absolutely not, you're her mother, I can't—"

"You can, and you'll be great. Grace already loves you and, what's more, she adores you. It'll be a synch!"

"She loves you more, Rose, it was just a tantrum!"

"Bobby." He silenced, and she clutched the front of his sweater with a sad smile. "She _wants _to stay. And she can. I can't. My life is there, but together, we can make this work for Gracie." He moved his mouth, searching for an argument. "Please, Bobby?" He inhaled. "_Please_?"

Then he sighed. "If that's what you want." She wanted them both for herself, locked away where she'd never share, never let anyone hurt them. But she couldn't be selfish anymore.

"I still owe you a reward," he said suddenly, face lightening, "for losing to Grace."

Rose chuckled and shook her head. "Don't worry about it. Consider this my reward."

"Tonight," he continued like she'd never spoken. "After work, meet me at the rink. Come alone, and don't keep me waiting." He grinned and ran back inside without a response.

What the hell was he up to?

* * *

Grace tossed her suitcase into the cab then turned on Rose. "I don't see why I have to stay at Grandma Evie's."

"Because," she answered, paying the driver, "Uncle Jerry and his family are staying with some of Aunt Camille's relatives tonight, and I don't know how late I'll be, so you'll stay with the Mercers."

Grace pouted and opened the door. "Can't I just come with you?" She twiddled her fingers. "I'm sorry I was such a mean head before. Can't I come with you, Mom?"

Rose smiled, kissed Grace's forehead, and closed the door. "I love you."

"Love you," Grace pouted then turned and waved out the back window as the cab drove off. Rose waved back.

Her phone rang, and she put it to her ear. "Chris? Yeah hey, send me your proposal again, and I'll take care of everything. I'll be back by the middle of next week. Yeap, to stay."

* * *

Bobby checked his watch and slid out onto the ice. He wondered if she'd even show. She never said she would, but he figured. Maybe he'd overestimated himself. But she said she was going back, entrusting their child to him, and he suddenly knew he needed another moment with her, a memory to keep him from regretting every time he looked at Grace. He needed to hear her voice, stare into her eyes, touch her skin just a little more before he let her go. Just a little.

"Hockey?" He skidded still and found her gaze across the ice. She scoffed. "_That's_ your big reward?"

He grinned and threw up his arms. She came. "Bout time you learned how to really play this game!"

"Shut your pie hole," she replied calmly, tightening her gloves and moving onto the ice. She wore loose jeans and several layers beneath her coat, but she still looked beautiful under the white beanie. "I don't recall anyone asking for your inapt opinion."

"Oh hooooooo," he teased, "someone's got their panties in a twist."

"And someone's about to get their ass kicked," snapped Rose, gripping her stick. "Come on, big boy, show me what'cha got."

"With pleasure." He dropped the puck and skated down the rink toward her. "Now keep your eyes open, sweetheart, or you'll miss the play." He sped up suddenly and pulled back the stick. The puck flew forward and ricocheted off the side of the goal. Rose ducked to grab it before it departed reach, but Bobby had already collected it and swung again on the other side, scoring the first point. He threw up his arms. "Woo-hoo! Bobby Mercer is in the lead!"

Rose grabbed the puck and twirled the stick in her hand. "We'll see about that." She tossed the puck a few feet in front of her and raced forward. After closing the space between them to three feet, she swung her stick forward. His legs instantly closed together, but this allowed her to use her skates to swing the puck around him and into the goal. She smirked at his surprise. Impressive. "Don't look so shocked, Bobby. It's a long game ahead."

He smiled slyly. "Oh I'm ready for this, darlin."

And he was. Throughout the game he displayed the unrelenting skill that got him into nationals. Left and right he blocked and scored. There was no doubt who was going to win the match, though Rose seemed to comprehend this a tad bit too late. As Bobby skated toward her, she decided to charge toward him as well. He didn't falter, calling her bluff, but an instant beyond return, he realized she wasn't. They collided into one another, sending their sticks and the puck flying, and fell hard to the ice.

He groaned and grabbed his head. "Rose?" He sat up and looked to his right. Rose was sprawled motionless on the ice, eyes closed. "Rose?" he spoke a little louder and scooted over to her. "Rose?" He nudged her, but she didn't move. And he panicked. "Rose, are you okay?" He patted her face a little roughly. Shit! "Rose!"

Her eyes suddenly snapped open, and she stuck her tongue out like a Jack-in-the-box. He sighed shakily, and she started laughing. "Oh your face was priceless!"

He glared. "That ain't funny." He placed his hand over her mouth and looked away irritably. "Ya could've really hurt yourself, moron." Thank God. This wasn't exactly the memory he had in mind.

Her arms came around his neck, and she smiled when he removed his hand and looked back at her. "Were you worried?" Like hell.

"Nah," he answered nonchalantly. "I just figured you're deaf."

She slapped the back of his head. "Fuck you, Bobby Mercer." Her fingers found his skin between the toboggan and coat, and her nails sent chills through him.

Then he bent down and kissed her. Her lips were cold and chapped, but they didn't fail to warm his blood like a match. He only wanted to feel her mouth again, imprint it on his, search out the changes from before. There were none; still perfect. He only wanted them again.

Until her tongue traced the thin line between his lips then dipped inside, filling it with a wet heat he'd denied himself for so long—too long. He wanted more; he needed more.

He needed more than a little.

* * *

"Where is everybody?" Bobby rushed as he worked himself out of his jacket and simultaneously kept hold of her lips, Rose doing her own weaseling from her coat.

"Gone for the weekend," she panted and grabbed his face, free of her jacket and ready to seal her mouth to him.

He grabbed her waist and pressed her against him, kicking the bedroom door shut. "Gracie?"

She coiled her fingers around his chest, his muscles jumping as her nails worked their way to his hips. "Sleepover at your house."

Assured they would never be interrupted, he moaned against her mouth and rubbed his hands down her buttocks then gripped it firmly, kneading the flesh. Her fingers yanked the hem of his shirt, forcing them apart long enough for her to pull the layers over his head and to the floor. Her hands lathered his bare skin with her flesh, and she bit his lip at the rush.

His hands cupped on either side of her waist then ran smoothly up her sides, ducking beneath her shirts and slipping them over her head. Two fingers fell deftly to the snap of her bra, unfastening it proficiently, and he pulled her closer, her nipples hardening against him in constant reminder of their eagerness for him. Her feet hit the edge of the bed, and he smiled as she giggled against his mouth.

She pressed her index finger against his lips, and he took it in. He licked the slender pointer and grinned as she rose on her tiptoes, slowly retrieving her finger while simultaneously dabbing her tongue into his mouth, their lips never touching. He stared at her dazedly, her passionate eyes firm on him, and traced the bottom of her tongue with his own. Then she worked her way down, teasing his muscles in the way only she could, stopping at his nipples for extra succor until making it to his bellybutton. She sat on the bed and unfastened his belt.

She tugged it free of the loops then undid his jeans, fingers so graceful in their task, and her expression expecting. When she finally freed him, she smiled. "Did you miss me?" she asked sweetly, and he laughed.

She looked up at him, and he smirked at the wickedness in them. "Oh we missed you," he replied huskily. She worked slowly, delicately, enticing every moan and squirm she could. He watched everything. Every time he looked at himself, he wanted to remember everything she did to him tonight.

She looked up at him again, and he shook his head. "You've become an animal, Rosie."

She smiled, pulled her feet into the bed, and got on her knees, massaging over his shoulders to the back of his neck. "I've had a lot of time to think about the things I wanna do to you." Her eyes gleamed. "And I intend to do them all before you change your mind."

He grinned and kissed the corner of her mouth, drifting back toward her ear. "I've had time to think, too." She squealed as he lifted her up with one arm and threw her down on the bed, her head bouncing into the squishy pillows. He striped her jeans, kissing her ankles and toes, then rested his elbows on either side of her waist. He traced the top of the purple bikini-style cotton panties and looked up at her. She stroked his head, smiling down at him like they'd loved each other their whole lives.

He would for the rest. The past ten years, he never escaped her, even if his mind tried to make him believe he no longer cared for her. But looking into her sweet eyes now, he knew the truth of his own feelings. He would love her forever. God, let him show her how much. Let it be enough to make her stay.

He peeled the underwear back bit by bit, kissing each new half inch of exposure, and pulled them down her legs. He took a foot in his hand and kissed the bottom, did so to the other, and lingered down her long stems. He stared a few moments then flicked his eyes up to her. She was blushing and bit her lip when he caught her, but he smiled. "Did she miss me?"

She giggled and shrugged. "Maybe you should ask her yourself."

"Hm." He grabbed her ankles, stepped off the end of the bed, and dragged her to the edge. He positioned her on the corner and kneeled for a closer look. "Did you miss me, Little Rosie?" She stifled laughter, and his eyebrows flew up. "Whaaaaaat, you don't remember me? And after all this time I've spent pining over you, you're just gonna do me like that?" Now she laughed, and he shook his head. "Pff, of course I remember your favorite spot. What kinda question is that?" Rose covered her mouth to hold back the hysterics, and he scoffed. "You want me to prove my devotion? It's come down to this, has it?"

"Yes!" Rose replied, and he snapped a playful glare on her.

"This is conversation between Little Rosie and me. Do you mind?"

Rose sat up and grabbed handfuls of his hair then plunged her tongue into his ready mouth. She was so hungry for him, God, it took his breath away. "Not the bed," she whispered, and his eyes fluttered open. "Little Rosie wants to see how devoted you are."

"This isn't my house," he reminded, pulling her down into his lap as she licked his earlobe. "What did she have in mind?"

"Somewhere open. Somewhere we might get caught." He pulled back and looked at her curiously, and she blinked. "They're not coming home tonight, Bobby. But maybe we can show the neighbors a thing or two."

He grinned. "If this was California, I'd do you in the front yard." A joke, but once he said it, the idea sounded irresistible. "In broad daylight. Maybe while everyone's on lunch."

She laughed then turned in his lap. "Open the windows." He didn't bother questioning, slid her onto the floor, and walked to the windows. He pulled the curtains and opened it halfway then did the same to the other. When he turned, she stood in the doorway. Her figure curved perfectly, not as typical as an hourglass, but shapely and robust in the best possible places. She curled her finger at him, and he wondered when he became the schoolboy.

"Anymore orders, Boss?" She shook her head, and he crossed his arms over his chest. "None at all?"

She looked down only a moment then blushed at him, smiling ever so slightly. "Make love to me."

He waited until she ducked her head again before rushing across the room, kissing her soundly on the lips. She wanted love, but this was so much more than that. His body, mind, and soul were blind with obsession.

He guided her back to the bed, and she gasped when he pushed her across it. He positioned himself on top of her, pulling her farther across the sheets so she hung off the side from the waist down. His legs propped on either side of hers, and he readied himself.

"How long has it been?" he asked, feeling the interest in conversation dwindling.

"Eight years, nine months, and fourteen days."

He stopped and stared down at her dangling figure. "Who was it?"

"Thomas Grady," she replied, and he felt her squirming beneath him, tightening around him with delicious need.

He cupped his arm across her neck and hoisted her up. He rocked back on his ass and stationed her over him, keeping his hand against the back of her neck. She blinked down at him. "What happened to him?"

She smiled and brushed hair back from his face. "After Gracie was born, I felt so unbearably alone. I thought I needed someone to help me raise her, to help me cope with my life. Grady was so sweet and supportive, and it was obvious how much he wanted to be there for me."

Sounded perfect. A sweet, supportive guy who couldn't have been any less like Bobby. A guy who was there for her when she needed him.

"But it didn't work out," she sighed, seeming more nostalgic than remorseful.

He frowned. "Why not?"

She shrugged and traced the length of his jaw. "He wasn't Bobby Mercer." His chest tightened, but she blushed. "We slept together for the first and only time after the premier of my first film. That's why I remember the day. But after that, I knew that I'd have to handle my life alone. No one would ever be right for me." She slowly beamed and cupped his face in both hands. "Then I saw you again, and a little hope started to fill my heart again."

He smirked and brushed his thumb over her cheek and chin. "I know what you mean." No more waiting. "I love you, Rosie." Her eyelashes fluttered, and she laughed to keep back obvious tears. "I never stopped loving you." The drops slipped over now, but she still tried to smile them away. He suddenly scooped her head in both hands, his thumbs wiped the tears, a husky whisper, "And I don't intend to," then his lips captured hers all over again.

He never released her mouth but used his hands to guide her rhythm over him. Her own hands cradled her against him, and their lovemaking progressed with agonizing steadiness. When her climax came, she cried out, finally breaking their kiss, and he ground his teeth.

"Rosie." He didn't have a condom; he should pull out. But he didn't want to, and she secured her arms around him, encouraging his approach. "Shit, Rosie!"

"I love you," she whispered in his ear, and he screamed as the last of his restraint broke free inside her. Perfect.

* * *

A hand clutched her shoulder, and she squinted against the faint light peering over her. What time was it?

"Rosie," someone spoke lowly and kissed her shoulder. "Baby?"

Reality sank in, and she resisted the urge to smile from the memories. She remained still.

"Stop playing dead," he feigned irritation.

Her lips tugged, but she kept motionless.

Then the hand dipped between her legs, and she felt his smile on her back as she squirmed. "Wakey wakey, Little Rosie."

She laughed then rolled on her back, smiling at his beaming face. "I think Little Rosie remembers you now."

"I told her I was her humble servant." Her smile widened, and he kissed her softly. "Good morning."

"Good morning," she oozed, squirming enough to stretch without pushing him away. She flipped on her side, facing him, and lifted sleepy eyebrows at his clothed body. "What time is it?"

"Almost eight-thirty. I have to be at work by nine."

"Mmmmmm," she grumbled and snuggled closer to him, curling her fingers around the arm he leaned his head on.

He lifted his head and dropped his arm, intertwining his fingers with hers. "Rose, there's something I need to tell you before I go."

"Mm?" was all she said, not wanting to think beyond his tight hold.

He paused long enough for her to look up curiously, and his gaze met hers. "I don't want you to go back to California." Her eyes brightened, and he rushed on. "I want you to stay here, with us, with me. I want you to…to…"

She sat up, still keeping his grip. "You want me to what?"

His dark eyes studied her, and she let the desperation invite his words out. "I want you to live with me. As the mother of my child." He let out the breath he held. "As my wife."

She sat silently. Was this real? She had come to Detroit with fantasies like this, but never had it seemed within reality. Never, since that night in his room all those years ago, had she imagined something so unimaginably wonderful.

Her lips broke into a grin, and she threw her arms around him, knocking them both back. "Yes!" She kissed him, planting solid, brief kisses one right after the other. "Yes! Yes! Yes! _Hell_ yes!"

He grinned and bottled her up in his arms as he rolled her onto her back, locking their lips for a more intimate kiss. His tongue teased the roof of her mouth, and she giggled like a silly girl beneath him. He chuckled, a little giddy himself, and pulled back. "How do we tell Gracie?"

She thought over the answer then shrugged. "Another kid?"

He raised a dry eyebrow then shrugged, too. "As long as it's a boy, and he's more like you. I don't think the world could handle three mes."

She laughed maniacally then kissed his chin. "Just don't teach him any of your tricks. I don't need him going around impregnating every awesome city girl in town."

"I think I chose wisely," he teased then kissed her again. And for the next few seconds, she drifted back to that blind obsession of last night.

Then her phone shrilled from somewhere else in the room, and she smiled apologetically as he sighed at her. "Probably work."

He nodded and rolled off the bed. "I should get there, too. Somebody's gotta keep an eye on things while Jerry's gone."

"And who's keeping an eye on you?" She wrapped herself in the sheet and grabbed her pants off the floor, fishing out her phone. "Hello? Chris?"

"Rose Scythe?"

Not Chris. "Yes?"

"This is Curtis Simpson." She inhaled sharply, and her eyes flew up to Bobby's back as he headed for the door. "Are you missing any children?" Then he turned and saw the horrified look on her face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Six**

Angel shot up in bed as the front door banged open and he gave Sofi a push off of him. His feet lunged onto the floor and raced into the hallway. He turned just in time to see a dozen men dressed in black hurrying toward him bearing night sticks, tasers, and guns. His eyes shot open and hurtled back into the bedroom, slamming the door behind him. "Sofi get down!"

Sofi screamed and threw herself onto the floor as bullets cascaded through the door and around the room. "Angel!"

Angel crawled quickly over to her and pushed her under the bed. "Stay here!" he ordered. "Don't come out till I tell you!" Sofi nodded frantically, and he faced the door. The faint click of a clip falling from the cartridge sounded. He jumped up, hurtled himself forward, and barreled straight into the door. The hardwood snapped from its hinges and crashed down on three unsuspecting men.

"Lemme go!" screamed a voice.

Angel turned and spotted one of the men exiting a room with Grace thrown over his shoulder. "Hey!" He raced forward but was stopped by a taser in the back. His body jerked violently as several more closed in, bringing him to the floor. Night sticks began pummeling him everywhere.

"Uncle Angel!" Grace's voice screeched loudly. Angel got one last view of her riling to free herself and reaching out for him desperately before a blow to the head turned his whole world black.

* * *

Bobby stopped the car abruptly and jumped out. Police cars and an ambulance were crowded around his house. "What the fuck?" He pushed his way through the crowd of people and shouldered past a cop as a stretcher came out of the house. "This is my house, man!" He came up beside the stretcher and clutched a familiar hand. "Angel. Hey man, it's your big brother Bobby."

Angel's blackened eyes opened slightly. "She's gone," he mumbled.

Bobby looked confused. "What?"

"They took her," he barely whispered. "Grace's gone."

Bobby halted and watched them load his brother up into the ambulance. _Grace?_

"_Nooooo_!" Rose wailed. She dropped to her knees and began pummeling the snow. "Damnit! Damnit! God fucking _damnit_!" She collapsed forward into the powder and grabbed her chest as her face contorted into agony, tears streaming down her red face. "Gracie," she wined before breaking into uncontrollable tears.

Bobby's face hardened and he grabbed a passing cop by the arm. "Who?"

The cop shrugged. "No leads. Neighbors didn't see anything, there ain't prints, and the bullets are standard. We'll let you know when we got somethin, Bobby." Bobby let the men go and focused on nothing in particular.

"I know," a voice whispered so softly it almost went unheard. He glanced sideways and bent down. Rose's face was empty with effortless tears slipping from her eyes. She looked tired. "I know who did this."

"Who, Rosie?"

Rose turned her eyes up to him. "Simpson. Curtis Simpson. He has a law firm downtown."

"How do you know?"

She gradually sat up and wiped her eyes. "Because I forced his hand."

"What?"

"My mom was dating him just before she died. I did some research after hitting movies that led me to believe she didn't commit suicide. She was murdered. Curtis Simpson was the prime suspect so I went to see him about it. Grace is his leverage against me to keep my mouth shut."

Bobby pressed his fist into the snow and ground his teeth together. "Is there a particular reason you didn't feel it necessary to tell me this?"

"I didn't think he'd have the balls to mess with you guys."

"So you volunteered our lives to service! Angel could've been killed!" He lunged up and glared down at her. "Your mom is dead, Rose. Dead! Her death may not've been her hand, but she would've done it eventually and you know it! What about our lives! Jerry, Angel, Sofi, Camille, Grace!" He pressed a hand to his chest. "_What about mine_! Don't our _lives_ mean more!"

Rose sighed and stood. She gave him a small look before turning and walking into the house. Her feet carried her up the stairs and into Jack's room, where Grace had been staying. She kneeled down and slipped her hands beneath the sheet, resting the side of her face on the cotton and staring at the vacant pillow. She began humming before singing weakly. "I held your love on the tips of my fingers but I let you slip right through my hands. Somebody took you when I wasn't lookin. I should have known from the start. It's a long, long way from the tips of my fingers to the love hidden deep in your heart." (Tips of My Fingers, by Steve Wariner)

Bobby rubbed his forehead and sighed. Damn this was so frustrating! He walked hesitantly into the room. "Look, Rosie…I'm sorry." He kneeled down behind her and layered his body over hers. Their cheeks touched and fingers laced together. "I just…I don't know what to do. I finally realize how much the two of you mean to me then…I really am sorry."

Rose shifted her hand beneath the sheets. "I don't wanna loose her, Bobby."

Bobby looked up as she withdrew a handgun. "I know." He reached his hand forward and wrapped it around the weapon. "Neither do I."

* * *

_Voices. Not very many. Four—no—five._

_Machinery. Probably a factory, or a plant. Most likely for assembly._

_Is that water? Close to the lake perhaps? No, no, the sound's stopped. Must be some sort of water-powered contraptions._

"So, little girl."

_Deep voice. Hot breath. Towering body heat. Floorboards creek…Tall, heavy-set, probably middle-aged male, rough around the edges based on the horrendous breath._

"Are you scared yet?"

"Only of seeing your face." Grace actually found herself grateful for the blindfold.

The man chuckled heartily. "You've got quite a mouth on you! Just like your ole man." He was moving, but his breath became warmer. It moved to the back of her neck then her ear. "But your mama's the one gettin it today."

Grace firmed her jaw and thrust her head back into his face. She instantly felt lightheaded but not being able to see helped her regain her small manner of bearings. It wasn't long, however, before a large hand closed around her throat and squeezed.

"Bruno," boomed a smooth voice. "Release her."

The hand instantly broke from her throat and she gasped for breath. "Gawd, you smell like butt, ya overgrown baboon!"

The clicking of platform shoes indicated a businessman. "Do you know why you're here, Grace?"

"Cause I'm a gorgeous young woman on her way to stardom. Do I look like a mind reader?"

"You're not afraid, are you?" He was amused.

"Of you? Pffffffff. What reason would I have to be afraid? Besides Godzilla's breath, I mean?"

"No doubt you think you're parents are going to rescue you. I admire that. But it's not going to happen. You see, there is a man outside your father's house patiently waiting for him to come out. Your mother, however, I welcome. There's a better end for her waiting here."

"Bobby'll find a way to beat you! He loves Mom and he'd never let you hurt her!"

"That's what you're for, my dear." His hand touched the top of her head. "Daddies have a tendency to be careless when it comes to their children."

* * *

Jeremiah strolled into the quiet, dark house of his blood family and looked around. All else considering it didn't seem that bad. There had been worse instances. The front door had been kicked in and there was mud on the stairs. A door upstairs had been knocked from its hinges and bullet holes littered the walls along it. Otherwise not much damage, minus the blood on the carpet. His little brother's blood.

"Hey Jerry."

Jeremiah turned his attention the slumping Bobby heading out of the kitchen toward him. "Hey man." They clasped hands and pulled close, touching their elbows to each other's chests, and clapped their backs. "How you holdin up?"

"I'm aight."

"You sure?"

Bobby nodded and glanced over his shoulder. "Rose on the other hand." There were a few moments of silence before Bobby spoke again. "I'm gonna handle this, but I need you to watch over Rose for me."

Jeremiah creased his brow and shook his head. "No can do, man. There's a sniper outside waitin for ya to come out."

Bobby crossed his arms over his chest. "What do you suggest?"

"I could go out and handle him for ya."

"Nah, you've already entered the line'a fire. No doubt they're out for anyone Rosie may've told about this asshole."

"So what do we do?"

Bobby sighed lowly and rubbed his face furiously. He scanned the house for some inspiration…and stopped on Rose's purse. "I think I may have an idea."

* * *

Curtis flipped open his phone and pressed it to his ear. "Go."

_"The other brother's entered the house."_

"Hm. Most unfortunate. Kill him too if he leaves. Rose's no doubt told them both about what's going on."

_"Yes sir."_

Curtis flipped the phone closed and slipped his hands into his pockets. "Ya know, it's a shame your family has to be so mettlesome. If your grandmother had been able to mind her business, she just might be alive today."

"I think she'd prefer being dead to hangin around with an asshole like you," Grace grumbled.

"Now, now, there's no need for swearing. Honestly, has your mother taught you nothing?"

"She taught me how to take care of myself."

Curtis smirked. "She's hardly qualified."

* * *

Rose turned on her heel and beamed. "Big Sexy? Hey, this is Lil Cutie."

_"What a surprise!"_

"Yeah I know; it's been a while." She ignored the raised eyebrows and chuckles of the two men in front of her. "Look," she spoke into the phone, "I need to call in a favor."

_"Sure shortie, what'chu need?"_

Rose lifted her eyes to the boys. "Guns. And your particular services."

_"Oh-hooooo, who you done pissed off now?"_

"This ain't a business matter, Big Sexy. This is personal." She lowered her voice. "Someone's taken Grace."

_"Turnpike! Shit, I'll be ready faster than Superman!"_

"Thanks, Big. You're precious."

_"Hey, I'm just doin what you'd do for me."_

Rose grinned and closed her phone. "He'll call us soon with the location. Guns'll be waiting a mile east of the spot. He'll follow us with special services."

"Good," acknowledged Bobby. "Jerry, you wanna call the fam?"

"Yeah man, I 'preciate it." Jeremiah took the offered cell and dialed up the number.

Rose ran a hand through her dark hair and went to Bobby's side. "Do you wanna call the hospital? See how Angel's doin?"

"No." Bobby kept his gaze on Jeremiah. "It'll just distract me."

Rose nodded. "M'kay." She waited to see if he would engage her further, but he was unresponsive. That was probably her cue to bow out gracefully. She started to touch his shoulder but withdrew and walked around behind him out to the hallway.

"I love you, baby," Jeremiah spoke into the phone. "I'll come home as soon as I can." He closed the phone and faced his brother. "All right man, so how we gonna handle this?"

"Well we gotta take care of the guardian angel outside first. From there I need you to go and make sure there's not someone checking out Angel at the hospital. I'll head on to the site and take care of Simpson."

"And Rose?"

"I want her to stay here." Bobby raised his chest in a calming breath. "She'll get in my way. We're both liable to get shot if I'm busy tryin to look after her too."

"So…?"

"So we wait till tomorrow. Sniper'll get frustrated which'll give us the upper hand to blow his ass out when the lights go down. We'll leave early and quietly while Rose's still asleep. Be back before she knows it."

"It's like that?"

"It's like that."

"What about cops?"

"What about em, Jerry? They're all stupid as hell and have no way to connect me with him if Grace ain't there. Besides, even if they do figure it out, I'll claim self-defense. It's a nine-year-old's word over a dead guy's. Who do you think they're gonna believe?"

Jerry nodded. "Good point. But what about Rosie? She ain't gonna be goin to sleep anytime soon."

"Let me handle that. You just make sure you don't miss that phone call."

"I got dis."

* * *

Rose sat in the darkness of Jack's room. The bed sheets were warm and wrinkly over her legs. Her head was tilted back against the window, eyes staring out at a flat black figure lying on the roof of a building across the street. She just continued to stare at him as his gun aimed unfalteringly at the front door.

"Rosie?" Bobby stepped into view and leaned on the doorframe. "You need to get some sleep. You'll want rest for tomorrow."

Rose didn't show any indication of hearing him. Her eyes were still glued on the sniper. "I can't stop thinkin about her, Bobby…If she's safe…Where she is…"

Bobby pushed off and approached her. "She's gonna be all right, Rosie." He touched her shoulder. "She's a tough girl."

Rose turned slowly and looked up into his face. "Bring her back to me." She drew her legs over the side of the bed and clasped his wrists lightly. "Promise me."

Bobby raised a hand and trailed his fingertips along her cheek and into her hair. "I promise I _will_ bring her back." He cupped her face. "I love you, Rosie."

Rose lingered in his dark eyes. She crawled back up into the bed and scooted over to the wall. "Stay with me."

Bobby pulled back the covers and slipped in beside her. He lifted his arms up and allowed her to pull the red shirt over his head and toss it to the floor. His arms came down and wrapped her up, pulling her body up onto his. Her head rested into his shoulder, her chest onto his, and her legs tangled amongst his own. He kissed the top of her head as she laced an arm around his waist. "I'll bring her back to you."

* * *

Grace felt her body drifting forward. She was so tired. Rose would be kissing her goodnight right about now after a hilarious bedtime song and dance. _Mama…_

"Getting sleepy, little one?" The big man's hand gripped her wrist restraints and used them to lift her to her feet. He kicked her stool out of the way and released her to drop on the cold stone floor. "Might as well get some rest. Your parents don't care enough about you tonight."

Grace barely heard a word he said as she almost instantly fell asleep. _Bobby…_

* * *

The sniper blinked tiredly as the sun began to peek over the neighborhood trees. Damnit, where were these Mercers? Simpson said they'd be quick to action, but he had barely seen movement in the house at all. _Where the fuck are you?_

"How's it hangin, baby?"

The sniper whipped around and caught sight of a burly black man reaching toward him. He attempted to squirm out of reach, but the man grabbed him around the throat with a thick brown rope. A knot formed behind his neck before he felt his body flying forward off the building then jerking to halt before everything went black.

The black man clapped his hands together then brushed off his clothes. "Pussy." He walked to the edge and waved as Jeremiah stepped out.

Jeremiah waved back and stuck his head back inside the door. "Bobby," he called loud enough to be heard but not disturb anyone.

At the top of the stairs Bobby pulled his toboggan down over his head and slipped his jacket on. He bent down carefully and planted a soft kiss in Rose's dark hair. "I love you," he whispered lowly. Rose moaned and squirmed a little before drifting completely back into slumber. He grabbed the gun off the desk and bustled down the stairs and out into the cold of Detroit. "You ready for this, Jerry?"

"I was born ready," Jeremiah replied, hopping into his SUV and driving off.

Bobby got into his own car and sped off down the street in the opposite direction as his brother.

* * *

"Big Sexy, cracka comin up da way."

_"Ugly-ass, beat up car?"_

"True dat."

_"Let the white boy through."_

"Koo."

Bobby watched a thin black man draw back out of sight atop a rooftop. He pulled over beside a black SUV overlooking the frozen lake. There was a moment of suspicion in his blood, but he stepped out despite it. The door of the other vehicle swung open and a large black man grinned at him. "You Big Sexy?"

"You Bobby Mercer?"

"Fraid so."

"Well Goddamn!" Big Sexy chuckled and jumped out of the SUV to throw both arms around Bobby. He slapped him fondly on the back. "I heard a lotta bout chu!" He drew back and looked him over. "Thought you'd be scarier. Tattoos, black leather, scarred, big beard, shit like that."

"Sorry to disappoint you," Bobby almost laughed. "Thought you'd be…Well actually you look just like I though you would."

"I know I'm sexy right?"

"No doubt."

Big Sexy grinned and smacked his shoulder. "I like you man! I can see why the girl held on for so long." He turned and opened the other door. Sitting in the back were crates filled to the brim with guns of all sorts. "What's your preference, white boy? Small, large, automatic, black, gold, loud, quiet, quick, slow?"

"I love all guns." Bobby reached forward and withdrew a long black shotgun. "Hm. Steel double-barrel Benelli M1 Entry Shotgun. Thought this was only for cops?"

"Cop don't need it after he dead."

Bobby almost laughed out loud but contented himself to an amused chuckle before withdrawing another large weapon. "SLA8 Rifle. Standard German Army weapon." He glanced at the black man. "You got variety. I like that."

"Yeah well, everybody's got somethin they prefer, so I try to be accommodating to all."

Bobby sat the riffle down and extended his hand. "Thanks man, I 'preciate this."

Big Sexy grasped his hand and they touched shoulders to chests. "Take this mother fucker down, white boy."

Bobby grinned and cocked the shotgun. "I got dis."

* * *

"Time to wake up, sweetheart."

Grace squinted against the bright sunlight of the morning. "Mm?" She opened her eyes fully and stared up into the pierced red face of a large burly white male grinning down at her. "Huh?"

"Today's the day, girlie. Let's see if Mama and Daddy really got the guts." He gripped her by the wrist restraints and hoisted her to her feet.

"Ow!" She shouted as he dragged her into another room. "You're hurting me! Let go!"

Curtis glanced at her before flipping open his phone and dialing a number. Everyone sat in expectance as it rang…and rang…and rang…and rang…"Hm." He closed it. "Bad luck for you, my dear. Bruno, take her outside and dispose of any evidence."

Grace's eyes widened. "What!" She gagged as the man gripped her by the shirt collar and yanked her behind him. "Hold on a sec! Can't we talk about this! You're a businessman, right! Let's talk this out!"

Curtis dialed up another number and ordered, "Kill him."

* * *

The man snapped his phone shut and into his white lab coat pocket. He stepped quietly into a dark room and drew a gun from inside his coat as he approached a bed. He screwed a silencer onto the end and slowly extended the weapon…and fired.

* * *

Bruno growled irritably and hoisted the girl up and over his shoulder. "Be quiet! If I was your dad I'd leave you too!"

"My dad did _not_ leave me!"

"Oh yeah? Not where the situation points."

"Point this." She thrust her arm between his arm and side and raised her middle finger. "My dad _will_ come, you ugly gorilla."

"Is that before or after I drown you in an ice fishing hole?"

"How bout before?"

Grace threw her head up in a grin but shrieked when the ground began increasing rapidly in size. "Wag!" She grunted and grabbed her head when it banged against the floorboards. "Owwwww!"

Bobby gawked as Bruno grinned unfalteringly at him. "Holy shit." Bruno grabbed him around the throat, pushed him against the wall, and squeezed tightly. Bobby felt the blood instantly rush to his head as his airflow ceased abruptly.

"Brave move, little man," Bruno chuckled madly. "But not enough!"

Grace sat up on the floor and rubbed her temple. "Ow," she whimpered then blinked at the sight of Bobby's blood red face. "Dad." She looked around desperately, grabbed a sanded two-by-four, and gripped it firmly between both hands. "_Here's_ where the situation points!" She pulled back and swung with every ounce of power she could muster.

Bobby gasped for breath as the man released him to clutch his crotch. "Eat shit, little man." He drew his fist and bashed it solidly across his face.

Grace jumped to the side as the man fell over beside her, unconscious. She gawked at the huffing man. "Nice shot, Bobby."

"Yeah," he nodded. "Get over here." She darted over to him and threw her arms around his waist, pressing the side of her face into his abdomen. Bobby ruffled her hair affectionately before crouching down and embracing her fully. "Told you I'd protect you."

"Never had a doubt," she breathed into his shoulder. "I knew you'd come for me."

Bobby let the moment linger for several minutes. Unbeknownst to anyone other than himself he was silently thanking everyone and everything he could think of for finding her safe and sound.

Suddenly, a gunshot rang out, and both snapped their heads to the side. Bruno fell backwards onto the floorboards with a fresh bullet hole burrowed in his forehead. Atop the roof a familiar skinny black man saluted before slipping back out of sight.

Bobby grinned and gripped her hand. "Let's get out of here."

* * *

Curtis growled angrily and threw his phone down against the concrete. "Where the fuck is Bruno! Goddamnit!"

"We'll looking sir," a man at a computer replied.

"There!" Curtis lunged forward and pointed to a screen. A burly man lay sprawled out over the floorboards with a puddle of blood surrounding his head. He growled furiously and kicked the shattered pieces of his phone. "Shit! Hurry and pack this shit up! We're leaving!"

"Yes sir!" The half a dozen men began gathering up the computer supplies and stowing them away inside a truck.

Curtis swore, grumbled, and kicked around the room. He threw himself against the balcony and glared down at the factory below. _Fucking ape wasn't even worth the money. At least I only agreed to pay him after the job was done._ "Hm?"

Two figures darted between several canisters.

Curtis drew a gun from inside his coat and began firing. "Ahhhh! Die, Mercers!"

Bobby pulled Grace in close to him and pressed his back against the canister as bullets flew. "Shit," he hissed. His mind raced with options. "Grace, when I tell you, I want ya to run like a bat outta Hell that way." He pointed to a straight path to his left. "Don't stop till I tell you, ya hear?"

Grace hiccupped and nodded. She had started crying. "Okay."

Bobby loosened his grip on her and pressed the back of his head against the canister, listening closely. The bullets stopped and a faint _clunk_ rang out. "Go!" He gave her a hearty shove and hurried along behind her as they ran. Bullets began firing at them once more, and he drew a handgun, returning the fire. "Go! Go! Go!"

Curtis yelled viciously and let the magazine drop again. "You think you can get away!" He hurried toward the stairs and began loading up another cartridge. "Who do you know that could bury me!" He swung around the corner and jammed the clip in.

As his eyes lifted, a gun came also around the corner and stopped dead between his eyes. Rose glared as his eyes shot open. "Grave digger, mother fucker."

_POW_

Bobby skidded to a halt and whipped around. Curtis's body collapsed lifelessly to the ground. The killer lowered their arm and slowly faced him. "Damn."

"Mama!" Grace darted past him and hurtled herself into her mother's arms. "Mama!" she shouted happily.

Rose swept her up in her arms and swung her around. "Ohhh, Gracie baby. I'm so glad you're safe."

Bobby smiled at the sight and relaxed his features. "Hmph." A car starting drew his attention. The computer geeks were making their escape. He drew the shotgun hooked to the inside of his overcoat, cocked it, and pointed as they began panicking to speed off. A resounding bang echoed loudly before an explosion drowned out any other noise. He tossed the gun away and approached the women.

Rose spotted him coming and put the girl down. She drew back a fist at his grinning face and clocked him across the jaw. "Are you crazy! Who do you think you are! Leaving me behind like that! You could've gotten killed, ya stupid oaf!"

Bobby chuckled and grabbed her around the waist. "It's going to be an interesting 'till death do us part.'" He lowered his head and kissed her passionately.

Rose submitted instantly and felt her knees almost give from the start. Her arms drew up and around his broad neck. _I love you._

Grace beamed brightly at the sight. A phone ringing caught her attention, however, and she looked around. The sound was coming from Bobby's coat pocket, but he was too engrossed in Rose to care. She reached inside and withdrew a cell phone where she flipped it open and put it to her ear. "Hello?"

_"Hey Turnpike."_

"Big Sexy!"

_"Yo, when the lovebirds are done makin out, let em know the sniper fell for it."_

"Sniper?"

_"Let's just say darkness makes for great disguise."_

Grace blinked stupidly for a moment then gasped. "Ohhhhh! I get it! You put someone who was already dead in Uncle Angel's place, right? So the sniper shot him instead!"

_"You'll be a professional killer yet."_

"Nah, I don't think Mom would let me. Dad might like the idea though!"

Bobby withdrew and bonked her on the head. "Don't get me in trouble before we even get married!"

Grace giggled. "Don't be such a monkey terd, _Dad_."

* * *

Avs: Well, my darling lovelies, this is the end…NOT! I'm gonna write an Epilogue too, so stay tuned in for the next Episode/winks/ I've really enjoyed writing this story, truly. I usually loose interest after a while, but this just kept flowing! I know it took be a bit longer than usual to get this chapter done, but I had so much crap at school. I passed my worst class with a B! Yippee! The teacher for that class isn't particularly all that great…and I hate the subject, so doing good in it is very difficult. But I did it/gives peace sign/ Anyway, special thanks to all the readers, first book and second: sweet-haret179, LiLdEmOncHiLd, Rebecca, Punkey-Monkey, Allison, luv is a battlefield, JaynaConnor, angelofdeadlydarkness0010, ephona, Lovebuggy, nighttime writer, and my greatest inspiration, Elven-Princess Ginny. Ew! You all should review saying Happy 18th Birthday to my bestest pal Lauren! Today's her birthday but I won't see her till tomorrow/sob/ Let's all sing! "Happy Birthday to yoooou! Happy Birthday to yoooou! Happy Birthday to Laureeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen!…Happy Birthday to YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!" /laughs/ 


	6. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_So what if I came clean_

_And told you all you mean to me_

_So what if I meant every word I said_

_Baby don't let it go to your head_

_So what if I write your name_

_Cause you're always on my brain_

_In a heart, I paint it crimson red_

_Baby don't let it go to your head_

_Don't be getting any big ideas_

_Let me make it clear_

_Just cause I can't go on_

_Just cause I die when you're gone_

_Just cause I think of you in bed_

_Don't let it go to your head_

_If I looked in your eyes_

_One, two, too many times_

_And memorized every word you said_

_Don't let it go to your head_

_So what if I want to kiss_

_From your toes up to your lips_

_It don't mean that you've had me yet_

_You're gonna be good, I bet_

_I'm the one who's in control here_

_Let me make it clear_

_Just cause I can't go on_

_Just cause I die when you're gone_

_Just cause I think of you in bed_

_Don't let it go to your head_

_If I looked in your eyes_

_One, two, too many times_

_And memorized every word you said_

_Don't let it go to your head_

_Ohhhhh_

_Don't let it go to your head_

Ohhhhh

"Gracie! Turn that shit down, girl!"

Grace stuck her tongue out and blared the music louder. "How bout no! I love this song! Reminds me of my mom!"

A black male her age came around a corner and huffed. "What is that crap anyway?"

"Fefe Dobson's Don't Let It Go To Your Head." She smiled and began to sing along.

"Is your mom comin home soon?"

"Yeap. Later today. She's comin in for Christmas." Grace giggled. "You'll finally get to meet her, Kenyan."

Kenyan smiled and extended his hand. "Come on. Time for class."

Grace accepted his hand and smiled inwardly to herself as they walked into school like such. _Boys are actually kinda fun!_

* * *

Bobby sat the saw down and swiped the board up. It twirled cheerfully in his hands before being tossed onto a pile. He began whistling and went back to his work table.

"What're you say happy about?" laughed one of the workers.

Bobby smiled and pointed at the man. "That's none of your business, is it?"

"He happy cause his woman's comin home," another worker teased loudly, bringing everyone's attention to him. "Bobby's pussy whipped!" The rest of the men began to laugh and give cat calls.

Bobby chuckled and shook his head, tossing a sweat rag at the offender. "Kiss my ass, Reggie."

"Now ladies," Jeremiah interceded, approaching with a large grin. "Let's give the man some slack. He has been deprived of some good sex for, how long has it been since the weddin? Five weeks?" The men oohed and winced.

Bobby threw his arm around his brother's neck and pulled him down into a headlock. "You insultin me, Jerry? Tryin to remind me my wife's so talented she got called away before we could even have a honeymoon? Eh, Jerry? I can't hear you."

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad," moaned a voice.

Bobby turned, dragging Jeremiah with him, and grinned at the approaching girl. "Hey baby. How was school?"

"Fine. I told DJ Rodriguez off for pickin on some elementary kids."

"Good for you sweetie. How bout you, Kenyan?"

"Not yet, Bobby, but it's still early," Kenyan grinned.

"That's what I like to hear." Bobby lifted Jeremiah up and rubbed his head, laughing. "You should take a leaf outta their book, Jerry."

"I got a business to run, man. I ain't got time for cuttin up." Jeremiah punched him on the arm and hurried off to continue business. He did, however, manage to stop long enough to give Grace a kiss on the head and Kenyan a slap on the shoulder.

Bobby pulled off his thick gloves, threw them on the table, and picked up his coat. "You ladies ready to go pick up Mom?"

"Yeah!" Grace screeched happily. "Let's get Mom!"

Bobby pulled a toboggan down over his head and motioned to the boy. "You sure you wanna risk the lady of the house?"

Kenyan glanced at the beaming Grace then nodded, producing a smile of his own. "Yes sir."

"Aight den. Let's roll."

* * *

Rose flipped her phone open and put it to her ear. "Yeap?…Yeah I just landed. I'm gettin off the plane now…No no, we need Vin. There's no one more perfect for the part …Well then you call headquarters and tell them to stuff their suggestions up their ass and call me when they're ready to make money." She flung her backpack over her shoulder and walked into the busy airport. "Well Severson's not in charge, is he? I am and this is my movie, so if there's any changes he wants to make he'll have to wait in line like everybody else instead'a actin like he runs the joint…No I don't wanna fire him; he's got a family to provide for. If I can't put up with him then no one can…Call me back after you've talked to them…Yeah, I'll be at my house…M'kay, bye." She snapped the phone shut and dropped it into her coat pocket.

The phone again.

Rose furrowed his brow, flipped it open, and put it to her ear. "Hello?"

"_Hello Clarice_," a low voice replied.

Her face broke into a grin. "Hello Evil Mastermind."

"_I thought you should know, you're being watched."_

"Is that so?"

"_Yes."_

"And who might this stalker be?"

"_Oh ya know. Tall, dark, ruggedly handsome, hiding behind two kids."_

"Two? Should I be worried?"

"_Only if you're afraid of boys."_

"Mmm. Where should I try to meet this man?"

"_Look for the love of your life standing next to an ugly-ass Santa Claus blowup doll."_

Rose scanned the area as she entered the main lobby and easily spotted the enormous doll. She approached it anxiously and grinned at the sight of two little figures standing in front of a tall one. "I think I may have found him."

"_Good."_ Bobby hung up the phone and waved. He maneuvered past the kids and hurried toward her.

Rose broke into a jog, whipping around people left and right, and lunged up when they came close. Her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck. His strong arms locked securely beneath her. She ducked her head and pressed her lips to his. A moan sounded in his throat, but she felt it on his lips.

Bobby allowed his hormones to go wild in front of the hundreds of people as he slipped his tongue into her mouth and touched hers. When their oxygen was almost empty, they parted and beamed at one another. "I missed you."

"I missed you." Rose kissed him again, a bit more calmly, and straightened when he sat her feet back on the ground. "I think I like being stalked."

"My services're at your command."

"Later." The next kiss was more lingering than the last but more controlled than the first. It was simply sweet, appreciative, and strong, much like their very first kiss.

"Come on! What about _me_!"

Rose laughed and ducked around him. "Hey Gracie!" She threw her arms out and embraced the girl. "Oh baby, I've missed you so much." She drew back. "How've you been? What's been goin on at school?"

"It's been pretty boring actually. But the choir's having a concert! And guess what? I get to sing a solo!"

"That's great! When is it?"

"Two days before Christmas."

Rose tucked the side of her mouth in and narrowed her eyes. "Mmmmmm, I don't know if I can make it, baby girl."

"I'm not gonna beg you, Mom. Don't even try it."

Rose laughed. "Okay seriously, I'll be there. You have me till the first of January then I gotta head back and finish the film. But once it's over, I'll be back for good. I was thinkin about takin the drama department job at your school."

"Really!"

"Yeah."

"Awesome!" Grace blinked and glanced over her shoulder. "Oh, Mom, this is Kenyan from school."

Kenyan stepped forward and extended his hand. "Hello, Mrs. Mercer."

Rose accepted his gesture and winked. "Pleasure to meet you, Kenyan. You're Gracie's boyfriend, right?" He nodded. "Then it's not a pleasure, it's an honor. But we have to make it official." She turned her head and pointed to her cheek. "Gimme some love." Kenyan leaned forward and kissed her cheek as Grace giggled.

Bobby reached forward and grabbed the top of Kenyan's head. "Hey now, don't be makin moves on my woman, boy. I'll have to kill ya."

"Bring it on," Kenyan smiled, punching Bobby in the side.

Bobby pretended to be in pain and shoved him away. "Ey! Them's fightin words. Better watch yourself."

"Come on then, children." Rose clasped Grace's hand and began moving forward. "Snow's supposed to really kick in. Let's get movin."

Bobby and Kenyan followed but continued to take swipes at each other.

* * *

"All right, Kenyan." Rose turned in the seat and motioned him forward. "This is your stop." Kenyan leaned forward and allowed her to kiss his cheek. "I'll be seein you again real soon."

Bobby reached back a hand to let Kenyan slap it. "See ya later, man."

Kenyan smiled at each of them and opened the car door. "Kenny?" He stopped and glanced over his shoulder. Grace quickly leaned forward and pecked him. Her cheeks were beat red. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Gracie," he beamed before jumping out and closing the door. "Merry Christmas, Bobby! Mrs. Mercer!"

"Call me Rosie, suga!" Kenyan's smile widened and he hurried off into the apartment complex.

Bobby turned in his seat. "What was that about?"

"Oh for heaven sake," Rose scoffed. "It's just a kiss, Bobby."

"Yeah, remember where our first kiss led to?"

"Yes, and look at us now."

Bobby pointed to the girl. "Go back to boys being scary. Kissing is evil."

"That explains why everybody thinks you're the Devil himself, Dad," Grace giggled, sticking her tongue out.

Rose burst into laughter. "She's got you there, Bobby!"

Bobby frowned at both of them. "This is no fair. Two girls against one guy."

* * *

Rose entered the house and took a strong whiff. "Just as I left it. Warm and secure."

"Cept Uncle Angel and Aunt Sofi moved out two weeks ago," replied Grace, moving in front of her.

"They did? Why?"

"Said every family needs their house," Bobby replied.

"Oh honey they don't need to move out cause of us."

"They meant theirs." He cleared his throat and maneuvered around her to the kitchen. "Angel asked Sofi to marry him about a week after you left."

Rose's mouth dropped. "What! Why didn't anyone tell me this!"

Bobby sat the luggage on the floor and straightened. "I didn't?"

"_No_."

"Oh." He shrugged innocently. "Must've slipped my mind."

"Slipped your mind, my ass. You just didn't want me to invite them over for Christmas."

"I would never." Bobby winked and headed into the living room where Grace sat on the floor watching TV. "What's on, sprout?"

"Jay and Silent Bob."

"Next."

"Bad Santa."

"Nu-uh."

Rose came in and plopped down beside him on the couch. "Admit it. You wanted it to just be the three of us for our first Christmas."

"Christmas Carol."

"Bleh."

"Quit ignoring me."

"How the Grinch Stole Christmas with Jim Carrey."

"Maybe."

"_Bobby_."

"Emmet Otter's Jug-Band Christmas."

"Hell no."

Rose reached over and grabbed him firmly by the jaw. "Bobby Mercer, answer my question or I'm going to hurt you."

Bobby smiled at her. "You're doing it again."

She blinked and drew back. "You're such a pervert."

"I can't help it sweet talk does it for me. Besides, my perversion is partially why you married me, isn't it?" Rose didn't respond, which made Bobby laugh.

"I think we'll watch The Grinch," Grace finalized, setting the remote down and putting her elbows on a pillow. "I'm feeling up to some laughs."

Rose glanced sideways at Bobby twenty minutes into the film. He was wearing a pair of rugged blue jeans with his trademark boots and toboggan. His gray sweater hid it, but she knew was wearing a black muscle shirt too. One arm sat on the back of the couch while the other rested on the arm. He was leaning into the corner, watching the TV from an angle.

Bobby looked at Rose and caught her eyes darting from him back to the movie. He took that moment to take her in. She wore a pair of black, boot-cut hip-huggers with a yellow spaghetti-strap and green off-the-shoulder wool sweater overtop. Her feet were bare and displayed her multi-colored toenails. Fingernails were also multi-colored but cut down almost to her skin. She'd probably done it just before coming back. Large silver hoops hung from her ears, a bronze locket hung from her throat, and adorning her left ring finger was a thin silver band with a small diamond cut in the shape of a star. She had insisted it stay fairly simple.

Rose squirmed under his stare. "Gracie baby, I'm gonna go upstairs for a bit. I'll be back in a little while, kay?"

"Kay." Grace wasn't really paying much attention as the Grinch ate a glass bottle.

Rose stood, crossed past Bobby, and headed upstairs. Evelyn's room had become theirs, but in all honesty it hadn't changed much. Some of the pictures had changed, a bit more loud colors, the bed, and the clothes, but otherwise it had stayed. Jack's room had been permitted to Grace. Now that Angel and Sofi were gone she could transform that room into an office, or perhaps relocate Grace and take Jack's room as her office. Somehow, though, keeping Jack's room personal seemed necessary.

"You did good, Rosie."

Rose sat down on the bed and looked to the door. Jack's figure smiled at her. "Thanks, Jackie." She felt her own lips lifting. "I suppose, since almost all is said and done, I won't be seeing you as much, huh?"

Jack shrugged. "Nah, I think you'll be seeing a lot more of me."

Rose looked confused. "I will?"

"Yes ma'am. Grace stole that stack of my songs from your briefcase. Wants to sing em herself when she gets older."

"Oh great. So she'll be turning into another Jack Mercer." She laughed when he winked at her. "I'm glad you're here, Jack. I really miss you. We all do."

He smirked. "Yeah well, I don't miss you guys at all cause I can be wherever now."

"Jack sweetie!" With that, Evelyn came into view. "Come on, honey. It's time to go." She glanced at Rose and waved. "You take care of Bobby, ya hear?"

Rose chuckled. "I will." And with that, they disappeared. She sat motionless in silence for only a moment or two before taking a deep breath. "Rest in peace too, mother."

"Rosie?"

Rose lifted her eyebrows as Bobby stepped up into the doorway. "Yeah?"

"What're you doin up here?"

She shrugged. "Thinking."

"About?"

"You, now." Rose pulled herself further up onto the bed and tilted back her head. "But I think I'm up for some expression on how much you've missed me."

Bobby closed the bedroom door behind him and walked up to her slowly, grinning. "Grace's movie has over an hour left."

Rose gripped the bottom of his sweater and muscle shirt and pulled them both over his head before whispering, "Then let's not waste it."

Bobby instantly pushed his head forward and pressed his lips firmly into hers. Her fingernails trailing up his chest send a shiver down his spine. He brought his hands down against her waist then up beneath the fabric of her shirts. Her skin was warm and smooth. Their tongues touched for only a second before he drew back and lifted her legs. He fixed her body to the length of the bed before crawling on top of her.

Rose smiled at the feel of his strong body suffocating hers. She kissed him absently and tilted back her head as he began kissing and sucking on her exposed neck. Her hands were having their own fun as they trailed all over his upper body before moving down to his belt. She unfastened it and flung it off into the dark. Suddenly, her breath hitched in her throat as his tongue dipped down beneath the hem of her V-cut tanktop.

Bobby took her moment of rush to carefully reach down and grab the bottom of her shirts. He pulled them effortlessly over her head then worked to unfasten the bothersome piece of black silk fabric. "Damn hooks," his growled. He finally undid the final restraint and threw it off to the side.

Rose gasped and arched her back as his tongue touched her skin again. "Bobby," she whispered. She pulled him as close as she could, feeling her exposed skin against his, and threw back her head. "Bobby." Bobby's lips came to the area between her breasts where he kissed it softly.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

Rose didn't notice, however, as Bobby's lips found a new spot on her chest. Her breathing was becoming more rapid. "Bobby," she breathed.

Another knock.

Bobby's hands moved to the hem of her pants.

Another knock.

With that, he snapped his head up and glared at the door. "_WHAT_!"

There was a giggle then quick retreating footsteps.

Rose laughed herself and raised defensive hands as the man turned his glare on her. "I'm sorry, it's just—" But she was silenced by warm lips on hers.

Bobby kissed her half a dozen times, brushed his lips against her chin, then pecked the tip of her nose. "I want more."

Rose tilted her head. "Should I be taking notes?"

"No, we're just gonna keep havin em till we get a boy."

Rose laughed and drew her arms up and around his neck as he leaned down, also laughing. "I love you."

"I love you." Bobby's lips touched hers.

The End

* * *

Avs: For anyone that wants to know, in my storyline, Grace did indeed grow up and become a famous (try not to laugh) ROCK STAR, just like dear old Jack, and made all his songs world famous. Bobby and Rose had two more kids, twins, both boys. Angel and Sofi also got married and had a girl of their own. Jerry and Camille...well...they're the same as always, cept Daniela and Amelia grew up to be quite intellectual ladies. Grandma Sarah finished up her career and retired to Hawaii. And as for the lovely deceased...Well, like they always say, "We never REALLY loose the ones we love." /wink wink/ 


End file.
